Undercover Lovers
by jenny crum
Summary: When Derek and Penelope go undercover as a married couple will their true feelings for each other come to the surface or will she be taken away from him forever
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds what so ever

Undercover Lovers-Ch 1

Derek Morgan strolls off the elevator and heads through the BAU and straight to his baby girls office, he hadn't seen her for a few days because they had been gone on a case. He sighed as he put his stuff at his desk before heading to her lair to check in, when he made it to her door he watched as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

He knocked and said, "hello goddess is it ok for me a mere mortal to come in and visit with the all knowing oracle"?, she turned around and stood up and pulled him into her arms and said, "oh sugar you can visit this oracle anytime". He smiled and kissed the top of her head and said, "I have really missed you baby girl".

She smiled and said, " I have really missed my chocolate adonis to", he intertwined their fingers and said, "how does pizza and a movie at mine sound for tonight"?, she laid her head on his chest and said, "like heaven my love". He kissed her forehead and said, "I will be at yours at 7:00, does that gice you enough time to get ready for me"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhh chocolate thunder I am always ready for you". He laughed and shook his head as he walked out of her office.

Hotch and the rest of the team were getting ready to leave for the evening when a new case came across JJ's desk, she ran up the stairs and knocked on his door. He looked up and said, "come in JJ", she walked inside and said, "we have a bad one Hotch", he looked at her and said, "how bad"?, she handed him the files and said, "really bad". She watched as Hotch quickly skimmed through the files.

He said, "let the team know that we are meeting in the conference room in 10", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir", before heading out to round up the rest of the team. Derek was getting ready to head out when JJ ran up to him and said, "sorry guys we just got a bad one", Derek dropped his head and said, "can't this wait till the morning Jayje"?, she shook her head and said, "no, and it I'm right we will be heading out first thing in the morning".

He put his head in his hands and said, "I will go tell baby girl that we have a meeting", JJ smiled as she headed through the BAU trying to find the rest of the team. Derek walked over to Pens office and stood there watching her, she was bent over trying to pick her pen up off the floor and the way her ass was up in the air was making him as hard as a rock.

He cleared his throat and she jumped and said, "god Morgan, are you trying to give your goddess a heart attack"?, he walked over and said, "baby it looks like our plans are on hold for a while". She looked at him and said, "let me guess, we have another case"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "yep, and Hotch has called for a meeting in 10 in the conference room". She sighed as she grabbed her pen, paper and laptop before following her sexy best friend out of the room.

One by one the rest of the team walked into the conference room and found a seat at the table, Derek and Penelope were the last two in the room and he licked his lips as he watched her butt wiggle in front of him. Once at the table he was pulled from his thoughts by hearing Hotch said, "alright we have a bad one". Derek shook his head as he looked up to the screen, Penelope said, "this ladies and gents is Carl Porter, he is a 26 year old police officer in Crestview Texas and he was shot 3 times in the head followed up by 3 stab wounds to the heart".

Hotch looked at the team and said, "this unsub has been doing this for 3 months off and on and they have now asked for our assistance", Rossi rubbed his chin and said, "why did they wait so long to call us in"?, he took a deep breath and said, "they thought that they could catch him on their own but after the recent murders they see that they need our help".

Reid looked at the pictures and said, "definitely overkill, this person could be going through some kind of break", Hotch and the rest of the team turned their attention back to the screen when Pen said, "this is Allison Porter she is Carl's wife of 5 years, she was tied up, strangled, raped and stabbed". Reid looked at the picture of Allison and said, "Garcia did Allison work", she looked down at the records and said, "yes she did my little genius, she worked at the police department with her husband, she was a secretary".

Pen then hit the button again and said, "I hope that you all are ready to see this", she brought up the next couple and said, this is Gene and Jeanie Light, he was a police officer and she was a secretary at the same department where her husband worked". Reid said, "how was she killed Garcia"?, she said, she was tied up, strangled, raped and stabbed just like Allison Porter".

Reid took a deep breath and said, "I believe that our unsub was in love and his significant other was wooed away by a dark skinned good looking man and he is acting out on his rage". Hotch said, "maybe that is why he is killing the victims in such different ways", Rossi said, maybe he thinks that all of the women are the one that got away from him".

Rossi said, "how was Mr. Light killed"?, Penelope said, "he was shot 3 times in the head and stabbed 3 times in the heart before he bled out", Reid looked at the screen and said, "I think that I have the connection", Derek looked at him and said, "what is the connection kid"?, he said, look at the pictures, the men are all buff black men and the women are all white blondes that wear glasses".

Rossi looked up and said, "I see it, they are like Morgan and Garcia", Pen looked up and said, "huh, what, who are like me and Derek"?, Derek pointed to the pictures and said, "there right baby girl, the men look like me and the women like you". She looked at Hotch and he said, "alright everybody wheels up in 30 and Garcia you are coming with us".

She smiled and said, "yes sir", Derek walked over to her and said, did you bring your go bag"?, she smiled and said, "I sure did handsome", he kissed the top of her head and said, "baby girl you are amazing". As the rest of the team headed out of the room Hotch said, "Morgan, Garcia I need to talk to the two of you".

They walked over and Hotch said, "I hate to do this but Garica I am gonna need you to go deep undercover". Derek looked at Hotch and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh no way in hell Hotch". Hotch looked at Derek and said. "we need her to be your wife Derek, that way you can protect her during the entire case", he looked at Penelope and said, "what about it baby girl, you wanna become Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she smiled and thought ohhhhh hell yeah, she smiled and said, "sure thing adonis".

Hotch said, we have a 9 hour flight so that will give the team more time to discuss the case while the two of you get more comfortable being a married couple. Derek said, "what do you mean get comfortable being a married couple"?, Hotch said, well whoever is doing this is probably going to be watching the two of you so you will have to make them believe that the two of you are madly in love".

Pen smiled and said, "he means that we have to get use to holding each other and all the touching", Hotch cleared his throat and said, "you two also have to get use to kissing and being very intimate". Derek and Penelope felt their hearts race as Hotch talked about them them kissing and convincing the unsub that they were in love.

Hotch smiled as he watched the them walk out of the room, he then headed to his office to grab his go bag, this case was gonna be a bad one and he had a bad feeling that it was gonna be the worse case they had worked in a long long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Undercover Lovers-Ch 2

As the team was boarding the plane Rossi sat down beside Hotch and said, "are you sure that putting Penelope deep undercover is a good idea Aaron", he looked up at Rossi and said, "Penelope is great at her job and the house they will be living in is completely set up with a hidden computer room so we can keep a close eye on them", Rossi dropped his head down to the floor and took a deep breath as he watched Derek and Penelope board the jet.

Everybody gathered around the table as they started discussing the case, Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "I need you to do a very deep check on all of the victims and see if you can find anything else that they have in common Garcia", she smiled and said, "ok bossman". Reid looked at Hotch and said, "is there any way that the unsubs could be taking their time and stalking the victims, getting to know there schedules so they will know when is the perfect time to strike"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "that is highly likely".

Emily looked down at the pictures and said, " these bodies are all laid out the same way, with their hands on their chests almost like they are posing them all". Hotch said, "maybe some of the group is employed in the medical profession and part in the law enforcement"?, Penelope said, "do you want me to do searches to see if I can find any men that are absent from work on the dates of the murders"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes Garcia that is a great idea".

Hotch looked up and said, "we have a 9 hour flight, I suggest that everybody rest", he then motioned for Penelope and Derek to follow him to the back of the plane. Once they were in the back Hotch said, "I know that the two of you are best friends but is this gonna be a problem"?, Derek looked at his baby girl and they both said, "no sir".

Hotch said, "it is hard to tell how long the two of you will be undercover and what you will have to do while you are undercover", Penelope felt her face turning red. Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, Hotch said, "I suggest that the two of you use this time to get use to each other".

Derek laughed and said, "Hotch man we have been best friends for years, I think that we are use to each other already", Hotch said, "you two are use to spending time together as friends, but while you are undercover you are pretnending to be married". He reached them their background information,  
he said, "you need to know this before we land", they both nod as they watch Hotch stand up.

He takes a couple of steps and then says, "you two need to get use to the touching, the kissing, all of the emotions that go with being in love with each other". Hotch said, "you are suppose to be lovers, so the two of you need to learn how to touch, caress and talk like lovers do", Penelope smiled and said, "we won't let you down bossman".

He grinned as he headed through the curtain, Derek took a deep breath and said, "so goddess, where do you want to start"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "maybe we need to get use to touching, I mean we touch all the time but this is soooooooo different Derek". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "we are gonna do great baby girl, we have enough chemistry and passion to light a small city", she laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I promise you that I will keep you safe baby girl", she gently caressed the side of his face and said, "I know that my chocolate adonis". He smiled and said, "maybe we should practice kissing and telling each other how we feel", Penelope laughed and said,  
"you mean like a script or something"?, he laughed and said, "yeah something like that".

Derek looked at her and said, "honey what would you like to do tonight"?, she laughed and said, "how about we watch movies and order in tonight baby boy"?, he smiled and said, "I'm definitely down with that". Derek felt himself getting very very hard, he couldn't stop looking at her beautiful full lips and all he wanted to do was kiss her.

Penelope laid her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to", he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against her. When their lips touched it was amazing, it was like electricity was pulsing through her veins, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Derek ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance to her perfect mouth, she gladly opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside her mouth,  
their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart. She looked him in the eyes and said, "I don't know if I can do this Derek", she then got up and walked across the small room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Undercover Lovers-Ch 3

Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on the top of her head and said, "it's ok goddess, we aren't gonna do anything that you aren't comfortable with". Penelope closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace, she said, "I just don't want this case to ruin us Derek", he kissed the top of her head and said, "that isn't gonna happen baby, I promise".

She turned in his arms and couldn't help but smile when she saw the love in his eyes, he then rested his forehead against hers and said, "I do love you,  
you know that right"?, she smiled and said, "I know and I love you to". Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, for a few seconds she didn't respond and when he started to pull away she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss.

Dereks hands moved down her body and she moaned when his hands rested on her butt, he smiled against her lips and said, "damn baby girl", she laughed and said, "damn sounds about right handsome". He said, "you are so beautiful", just as he leaned in to kiss her again the room was filled with the sound of the computers beeping.

She put her hands on his chest and said, "that sound sooooooooo isn't good", Derek watched as she walked over to the computer and said, "what does all of that pinging mean goddess"?, she sat down and started working her fingers across the keyboard and said, "we have 2 new bodies handsome", he walked over to the curtain and pushed it open and said, "Hotch we have 2 more bodies", Hotch and the rest of the team make their way to the back of the plane to see what Garcia has to tell them.

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "Garcia is everything the same with these victims"?, she said, "yes sir everything is identical", Garcia I need you to do background checks on the latest victims and see if they have anything in common with the other victims", she nodded and said, "yes sir". Rossi looked up at Derek and said, "I love your choice of lipstick Morgan".

Derek laughed as he felt his face blush, JJ leaned in to Emily and said, "maybe this case will make them see how perfect they are together", Emily smiled and said, "I hope so, because they are perfect together". Penelope looked up and said, "sir the only thing that's different with this case is that it is in the next town over from the last one".

Rossi said, "what's the name of the town Garcia"?, she said, "that would be Shout Texas my italian stallion", Derek grinned and said, easy baby girl your my wife remember"?, she felt her heart beat a little faster and said, "I would never forget that my chocolate love machine". Emily laughed and said,  
"chocolate love machine".

Hotch said, "JJ I need you to get the police chief of Shout Texas on the phone and see if they have had any leads", she pulled out her phone and said,  
"yes sir as she headed to the front of the plane. Hotch looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "alright I need the two of you to learn your background information because we land in a few hours and when we land you need to be in character".

Derek and Penelope nodded in agreement as they watched the rest of the team head to the front of the plane, she got up from the computer and walked over and sat down on the couch with Derek. They started thumbing through their information, Derek smiled and said, "everything seems pretty standard baby girl", she laughed and said, "at least they gave us names that famaliar to us".

Derek smiled and said, "yeah using our middle names does make it easier doesn't it Marie"?, she laughed and said, "I believe it does Michael", Derek smiled and said, "we only have a couple of hours left to learn all of this so I guess we better get started goddess". She smiled and said, "you are right love muffin", Derek laughed at the new nickname as they delved back in to their background information.

Penelope felt like she was being watched and when she looked up Derek said, "maybe we should start calling each other by our undercover names just so we can get use to them". Penelope smiled and said, "great idea Michael", he laughed and said, "thank you Marie", their covers were very similiar to the other couples right down to alot of the same likes.

Hotch walked back to the back of the plane one final time before it was suppose to land, Derek said, "does anyone at the police department know that we are undercover"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes, Chief Hanks knows that you both are undercover". Penelope smiled and said, "so when we land are we suppose to go to the police station"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no you don't officially start at the station until tomorrow, the two of you will head to your home".

Derek couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of that, their home and he hoped that one day soon he could make that happen for real 


	4. Chapter 4

Undercover Lovers-Ch 4

The team sans Derek and Penelope walk into the police station and over to the sheriff and Hotch introduces himself and the rest of the team, the sheriff smiles and says, "it's nice to meet you but I just wish it was under different circumstances". Sheriff Taylor leads the team into the conference room and says, "we have everything set up in here for you", he motions to the table and says, "here is all of the information that we have on all of the victims".

Derek and Penelope pull up in front of their home, Derek puts Penelopes hand in his and says, "are you ready for this Marie"?, she grins and says, "I am Michael". He gets out of the truck and heads around to open the door for his wife. Penelope kisses his cheek and says, "thank you my love", he girns and says. "anything for you baby girl", they walk up the sidewalk and take a deep breath before walking into their house.

Once inside Penelope says, "wowwwwwwwwwwwww this is beautiful", the inside of the house was huge, the first room they walk into is the living room, the furniture was traditional but beautiful. Derek smiled and said, "what do you think goddess"?, she smiles and says, "it's beautiful", she takes his hand and leads him through the house saying, "come on my chocolate adonis, let's check out the rest of our house".

Penelope smiles and says, "this house is amazing right down to huge garden tub in the master bathroom", they walk into the living room and sit down in front of the fireplace. Derek sighs and says, "it's a little chilly in here, how about I start us a fire"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds great, she gets up and says, while you are doing that I will go fix us some hot chocolate", he grins as he watches her walk out of the room.

Reid is standing in the conference room in front of the bulletin board looking at the pictures from the crime scenes, Rossi walks in and says, "what's on your mind kid"?, Reid shrugs his shoulders and says, "there is something I can feel it, I can't see it yet, but I know that there is something that we are missing".

Penelope walks back into the living room with two cups of cocoa and makes her way over to the couch to rejoin her hotstuff, he smiles and says, "that smells great goddess". She licks her lips and says, "this is my special hot cocoa", he grins and says, "woman are you trying to get me drunk to have your way with me, because if you are, getting me drunk isn't necessary", she laughed and said, "the same goes for you my chocolate lollipop", he grins as he takes a sip of his cocoa.

Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "that hidden room is really something with everything they set up for you baby girl", she blows her hot cocoa and says, "it is a great set up and that computer is one of the fastest on the market". He looks at her and says, "how does a movie sound Marie"?, she laughed and said, "a movie sounds great and I believe that it is your turn to chose handsome", he grins as he gets up to pick the movie.

Emily walks over to Reid and says, "what's wrong Reid"?, he looks at her and says, "something isn't right Em, I can't put my finger on it but I know that there is something that we are missing". Emily put her hand on his shoulder and said, "we will figure it out Reid", she smiles as they sit down to start reviewing the files.

Derek and Penelope were sitting on the couch watching the movie, well Derek was trying to watch the movie but all he could do was watch Penelope, she looked so beautiful and the way she was sitting with her back against his shoulder he was getting a great view of her perfect breasts. The more he tried to watch the movie the harder he was getting.

Penelope was trying to watch the movie but with Derek sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her all she could think about was stripping him naked and taking him right there on the couch. The movie was getting to a very romantic part, Derek brushed Penelopes hair to the side and leaned down and started gently kissing the side of her neck.

Penelope closed her eyes and thought, "ohhhhhhhhhhh god yessssss" as she felt his tongue graze the side of her neck, she turned her head to the side to give him easier access to her neck. Derek inwardly moaned as he kissed her neck, he wanted her and he wanted her now, he needed to feel more of her, he needed to kiss that beautiful mouth.

He leaned down and tugged on her earlobe and whispered, "turn around goddess", she turned around on the couch and smiled as she saw him leaning down to kiss her. The second their lips met it was like fireworks. He pulled back and gently pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl", she smiled and said, "thank you handsome", he then started slowly leaning back in for another kiss.

Reid was looking at the pictures in evidence and he finally figured out what was bothering him, in one picture on the floor from one of the bodies was a pendant from a necklace. He picked up the evidence log and looked and saw that it didn't belong to either of the victims and he looked over at Hotch and said, "I think I may have found a lead Hotch".

Hotch walked over and said, "what have you found Reid"?, he said, "do you see this pendant laying right here on the floor"?, Hotch said, "yes, maybe it belongs to one of our victims". Reid reached him the evidence log and said, "no it doesn't I checked, maybe this belongs to one of the unsubs", Hotch smiled and said, "get Garcia on the phone", Reid pulled out his cell to call her.

Dereks hands were roaming down Penelopes back, she moaned against his mouth as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, Derek then pulled her closer to him and when his hand slid down her side and started caressing her breast Penelopes cell started ringing. Derek pulled away and said, "let it ring goddess, please let it ring".

She looked down at the ID and said, "I can't sugar it's Hotch", Derek sighed as Penelope answered her phone 


	5. Chapter 5

Undercover Lovers-Ch 5

Penelope picked up her cell and said, "yes sir", Hotch said, "Reid found a pendant when he was looking at crime scene photos and the pendant doesn't belong to either of the victims". Penelope walked through the house and into the hidden room and quickly got on the computer and pulled up the crime scene photos.

Hotch said, "is there anyway that you can blow up the picture and get a good description of the pendant and see what you can find out about it"?, she said, "yes sir, it might take me a while so when I find something out I will buzz you back". Hotch smiled and said, "how is married life treating you Penelope"?, she laughed and said, "so far so good bossman".

Derek walked into the hidden room and over to Penelope and said, "what's up goddess"?, Penelope said, "Reid found a pendant in one of the pictures and I am gonna blow up the picture and see if I can get a good description and see what I can find out". Penelope put her phone on speaker and Derek said,  
"anything happening on the case"?, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "well so far no more victims, so that is a good thing".

Penelope said, "alright sir, the picture is in the process of enlarging right now", he said, "good luck Garcia", she laughed and said, "thank you sir,  
it looks like I am gonna need it". Derek leaned down and kissed the top of her head and said, "is there anything I can do for you"?, she looked up at him and said, "can you order us some dinner please, I'm starving", he grinned and said, "I can't have my new bride starving to death now can I"?, she laughed and said, "your the best hotstuff", he laughed as he headed out of the room to order them some food.

Penelope took a deep breath and thought, "how am I gonna be able to do this, I love him so much and he doesn't feel that way about me", she closed her eyes and could feel his lips on her neck and then feel them kissing their way up her neck. She opened her eyes and said, "my chocolate adonis is one hell of an actor, but damn he is an ammmmmmmmmmmazing kisser", she sighed as she started working on the picture.

Derek sighed as he ended the call, their dinner would be there in a few minutes, he walked over and sat down on the couch and laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. The first thing that popped inot his mind was the amazing kisses he had shared with his baby girl, the feel of her lips against his was amazing, her skin was silke smooth and she smelled like peaches, she always smelled like peaches, he licked his lips and wondered what she would look like naked.

He shook his head and said, "stop thinking like that Morgan, she is your best friend", his thoughts then went to her beautiful full breasts, god how he wanted to bury his head between them and how much he wanted to lick and suck on her nipples. He wondered if she blushed all over her body, he wondered what it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around him, he wondered what it would feel like to thrust in and out of her over and over until they collapsed from exhaustion.

Across town a husband and wife are walking from their car into their house, when they get to the door, the woman feels a hand go over her mouth, the husband is instantly knocked unconscious. The woman is led into the house and upstairs to her bedroom where she is tied up and raped repeatedly by the 4 young men before she and her husband were killed.

The men stood smiling and laughing as the two bodies laid lifeless on the floor, the leader started kicking the woman in the ribs screaming,"you got what you deserved bitch". The rest of the men started kicking the husband in the ribs, after a few minutes they finally stopped and turned and walked undetected out of the house.

Penelope pulled the picture in really close and she could see that in the center was the letter A with a diamond in the middle of it, she quickly called Hotch and said, "I have enlarged the picture Hotch and it has A in the center of it with a diamond in it, it looks like it could be some kind of school necklace".

Hotch said, "ok Garcia I need you to check all the schools and colleges in this area and see if any of them have the same necklace", she said, "will do bossman". Hotch said, "hang on a second Gacria", she heard Reid and JJ talking and then Hotch came back on the phone and said, "Garcia we have 2 more victims, their names are Shawn and Sharon Stevens".

She said, "I will start background checks sir and see if they are connected anyway to any of the other victims", Hotch said, "ok Garcia, we are heading out to the scene right now, let us know if you find anything". She said, "will do, you and the rest of the crime fighters please be careful". Hotch smiled and said, "we will".

Penelopes fingers were flying across the keyboard when Derek walked into the room and said, "dinner's here baby girl", she looked up and said, "Hotch just called, we have 2 new victims, they are on their way to the scene right now". Derek said, "come on and take a few minutes and eat", she said, "but Derek, he said, don't but me goddess, the only butt that I want to see is that fine ass of yours heading to the kitchen".

She got up and kissed him on the cheek and said, "ok sexual chocolate, but I can't be away from the computer for more than a few minutes", he smiled as he watched her walk away


	6. Chapter 6

Undercover Lovers-Ch 6

The team walk into the house of Shawn and Sharon Stevens and head upstairs to the bedroom, Reid leans down beside Sharons naked body and says, "it seems that everything is the same, well except there are bruises on her ribs". JJ leaned down and raised Shawns shirt and said, "we have bruising on Shawns ribs to".

Rossi said, "why change now, they have killed several couples the same way and now they change", Reid said, "maybe it was rage, maybe they thought that this couple needed to suffer more for what they think they had done". Emily walked over and said, "I see signs of struggle over here on the other side of the bed".

Hotch said, "I bet that 2 men held Shawn and made him watch as they took turns raping a helpless Sharon and then they inflicted the wounds that ended both of their lives". Rossi said, "they feel that making the husband suffer by watching his wife being raped is just par for the course", JJ said, "it's like they get off on it".

Reid said, "everything but the bruised ribs is the same", Hotch said, we need to check this room very carefully, we need to see if the unsubs dropped something like they did at the last scene". Emily said, "there is something in Sharons hand", Reid lifted her hand up and said, "it looks like a few strands of hair".

Hotch said, "bad that and we will start DNA analysis, maybe we just got lucky". Rossi said, "it looks like the unsubs are becoming more and more unstable and it is hard to tell what they are going to do next. Hotch sighed and said, "let's just hope that Garcia can find some hits on that pendant that will help us catch these sick bastards", Rossi nodded his head in agreement.

Penelope and Derek were just finishing their food, Penelope looked up at him and said, "that was delicious and that hit the spot", Derek could see her lips moving but was to deep in thought to know what she was saying. She waved her hand in front of his face and said, "earth to hotstuff", he jumped back to reality and said, "huh, what, oh I'm sorry baby", she laughed and said, "what's on that sexy mind of yours"?, he wanted to scream "you are, it's you goddess", but he lied and said, "this case, I just can't get it off my mind".

She put her hand on top of his and said, "I know what you mean sugar, but hopefully we will soon catch these sick freaks", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her hand and said, "I hope so goddess". She stood up and said, "handsome I better get back to work, but thanks for this, I love spending time with you".

Derek smiled as he watched Penelope walk back through the house, he then got up and cleaned up the mess and walked over and sat down on the couch, he had a feeling that he was being watched. He got up and walked over to the window and looked out and saw a black van parked down the street, he pulled out a piece of paper and pen and took down a desription of the van, he shrugged it off as someone visiting the neighbors.

Meanwhile the men in the van smiled as they watched Derek walk away from the window, the leader said, "he has a fine wife and I can't wait to get my hands on her, I may keep her around a little longer than the others". One of the younger men said, "what's so special about his wife"?, he turned to the man and said, "I want this one, I want her for myself", he smiled as he pulled out a picture of Penelope and Derek and folded it so that he could only see Penelope.

He ran his finger over her face and said, "soon sweetheart, soon", he then started the van and pulled out, he looked through the rear view mirror and said, "we need to get to bed we have to be at work early in the morning". The driver smiled to himself at the thoughts of having the beautiful blonde in his arms, of having her allllllllll to himself.

Penelope smiled when she found out that the pendant had only been given to the basketball team from the year 2007, she did further research and found out that the ball team had 20 members including the ones that mostly kept the bench warm. She pulled out her cell and dialed Hotch's number, after a few rings Hotch said, "please tell me that you have some good news Garcia".

Penelope said, "well sir I have dug up that the pendant was given to the local basketball team for the year 2007", Hotch said, "did you do a background check on every memeber yet"?, she said, "I am doing it as we speak sir". Hotch said, "good work Garcia, very good work, but it's getting late maybe you and your husband need to go to bed", she smiled and said, "yes sir, I will let you know what the serarch finds".

Hotch smiles and says. "goodnight Mrs. Mason", she laughed and said, "goodnight SSA Hotchner", after the call was disconnected Penelope got up and pushed her chair in and headed through the house to check on her "husband". She stopped and smiled when she saw that Derek had fallen asleep on the couch, she walked over and gently shook him and said, "wake up handsome, it's time to go to bed".

Derek opened his eyes and said, "sorry that I fell asleep on you goddess, but I am exhausted", she grinned and said, "I'm exhausted to my love, how about we head up to bed, we have to be up in like 5 hours for our first day at our new "jobs". Derek stood up and said, "maybe it would be better if I stayed in the guest room tonight"?, she said, "don't you remember what Hotch said, he said that they could be watching us, now how many married couples that haven't been married long sleep in seperate rooms"?, he smiled and said, "ok ok come on Mrs. Mason, take your husband to bed".

Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and led him up the stairs, what they didn't know was that the driver of the van had turned around and came back after he dropped everybody else off and was now watching her lead Derek up the steps and headed towards their room. He balled his hands into fists and said, "soon she will be mine and there is nothing that you can do to stop me", he laughed as he headed back towards the van. 


	7. Chapter 7

Undercover Lovers-Ch 7

As they walked into their bedroom Penelope walked over to the dresser and pulled out a nightshirt and said, "I will be right back handsome I'm gonna get ready for bed". Derek smiled and said, "ok goddess I will go ahead and get changed and get in the bed while you are in the bathroom, she winked at him as she closed the bathroom door.

Penelope leaned against the door, of course her and Derek had shared the same bed before usually on their movie nights and if the team had a really bad case but this was soooooo different. She started taking her clothes off and put them into the clothes hamper, she then put her night shirt on and then washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Derek pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the room, he was getting very nervous, sure him and his baby girl had shared the same bed before but this time it was different, this time they were undercover as a married couple. The thoughts of her being on the other side of the door naked was making him harder and harder.

He pulled the covers back on the bed and then headed over to the window, Penelope opened the door and stepped into their room Derek turned around and said, "looking good Mrs. Mason". She laughed and said, "why thank you Mr. Morgan", Penelope practically drooled as she watched Derek walk across the room.

Derek felt his heart beating faster and faster as he walked over to the bed, the only thing he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and crash his lipe to hers and make love to her all night. Penelope walked around the bed and crawled under the covers, Derek got in and after they got settled he turned the lights off.

They rolled onto their sides facing each other and Derek said, "goodnight goddess", she smiled and said, "goodnight handsome", Derek then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled back he looked lovingly into her eyes, he needed her, god how he needed her, he then leaned back in and pressed his lips against hers again.

Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her, she moaned as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her perfect mouth. Dereks hand slid down her thigh, she felt her entire body tingling as his fingers teased the waistband of her panties, she wanted him, she wanted to roll him over onto his back and make love to him, she wanted him to make her his.

Penelope started moaning against his mouth as his hands roamed all over her body, the mood was ended when they heard a loud crash downstairs, Derek jumped up and said, "stay here baby girl". Derek then walked to the door and Penelope said, "please be careful hotstuff, I can't loose you", he smiled and said,  
"I'll be careful goddess.

Derek slowly made his way downstairs, he carefully checked things out and the only thing he could see was a huge piece of wood laying in the floor, he pulled out his cell and called Hotch. After a few rings Hotch said, "yeah Morgan", Derek said, "hey Hotch me and baby girl had just laid down when we heard a loud crash downstairs and I am standing here now, someone has broken out the window, it is completely shattered".

Hotch said, "are you and Garcia alright"?, he said, "yeah we are fine, but I'm gonna call the locals and let them come and check out the scene", Hotch said, "that's a great idea, there is a chance that whoever did it is still there close and watching you", Derek said, "I will keep you informed Hotch",  
he said, "ok Morgan, just be careful".

Seconds later the call was ended and Derek dialed the local police department to let them know what happened, Derek walked up the stairs and said, "it's ok goddess, somebody shattered our window but nobody is in the house". Penelope got up and put her robe and house shoes on and headed downstairs with her hotstuff.

A few minutes later several police officers were downstairs with Derek and Penelope, they were taking pictures of the damage to the window while Derek and Penelope were giving their statements. Penelope couldn't help but feel funny about the attention that one officer was paying her, he was sitting wayyyyyyyyy to close to her and he was touching her and she got a vibe that she soooooooo didn't like.

Derek looked over at her and could tell that something was wrong, he walked over and pulled her into his arms and said, "what's wrong baby girl"?, she laid her chin on his shoulder and whisperd, "there is something funny about one officer Derek". He kissed the side of her neck and said, "which one is it baby"?, she quickly scanned the room and said, "he's gone Derek, he's not here now".

Derek pulled her tighter in his arms, could the police officer that made Penelope feel funny be one of the unsubs, it was thought that one or more could be in law enforcement. He kissed the top of her head and said, "it's gonna be alright baby", They were both to wrapped up with the shattered window to notice that the same van was now parked across the street again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Undercover Lovers-Ch 8

Derek woke up a couple of hours later and couldn't help but smile because he woke up to the sight of his baby girl peacefully sleeping with her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and laid there just enjoying the feel of her body against his, he could definitely get use to this, he could get use to waking up everyday for the rest of his life with Penelope wrapped in his arms.

They didn't get to sleep until about 3:00 because they had to get their window boarded up after the police left, Derek couldn't believe that what had happened was a mere attempted robbery, he had a feeling that whoever it was that broke out their window was one of the unsubs that had killed those poor innocent couples.

A few minutes later their alarm started blaring, Derek quickly reached over and shut it off and sighed as he kissed his baby girl on the top of the head and said, "wakey wakey baby girl it is time for us to get up and get ready for work". She opened her eyes and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh do we have to get up now handsome, I am exhausted', he grinned and said, "I know baby, I know but we have to be at work in like 90 minutes so it is time to get up and get showered, dressed and head to work.

She threw back her cover and got up and Derek felt himself becoming even harder than he was before, the sight of her in her sleepshirt, those naked thighs and when she turned around in the door way her breasts looked amazing. She laughed and said, "is it ok if I take the first shower handsome"?, he grinned and said, "sure baby go ahead, I will head down and make us some coffee", Penelope smiled as she closed the door and headed towards the tub.

Derek sighed as he headed into the kitchen, he loved Penelope and he wanted her to be with him and nobody else, he reached up into the cabinet and got down two teacups and sat them on the counter, he quickly scrambled some eggs and fixed some bacon and eggs and when he was putting in on the table Penelope came into the kitchen and said, "mmmmmmm something smells amazing".

Derek laughed and said, "awwwwww baby girl you are making me blush", she laughed and said, "you my chocolate dove always smell great but this morning I am talking about the breakfast". He put his hand over his heard and said, "ouch goddess, you wound me", she walked over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "sorry sugar shack", he laughed as they sat down at the table.

Penelope smiled as she watched her hotstuff, he was eating breakfast without a shirt and his muscles were rippled and he looked amazing, it was a pity that he had to wear clothes because there was nothing more she would rather do than whatch him sit around naked alllllllll day. Derek looked at her and said, "baby are you alright"?, Penelope was deep in thought and didn't respond.

Derek waved his hand in front of her face and said, "earth to my baby girl, come innnnnnn baby girl", she looked at him and said, "huh, what, oh sorry handsome, momma has alot on her mind". He kissed her cheek and said, "it's ok goddess I was just asking if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight"?,  
she smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh a dinner out on the town with my chocolate muffin, ohhhhhhhhhh I would love to", Derek laughed as he put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

Penelope stood up and said, "I'm gonna go check in with Hotch before we leave handsome", Derek grinned and said, "ok baby girl, I'm gonna take a quick shower and get dressed". She licked her lips as he turned and walked out of the kitchen, she moaned as she watched his perfect body walk up the stairs,  
she then headed into the hidden room and sat down at her computer and quickly dialed Hotchs number.

After a couple of rings Hotch said, "Hotchner", Penelope said, "heyyyyyyy bossman"?, Hotch grinned and said, "did the background checks show anything Garcia"?, she let her fingers fly across the keyboard and said, "hhmmmm that's strange". Hotch said, "what's strange Garcia"?, according to police records every couple had reported a break in a couple of days before the murders".

Hotch said, "every couple Garcia", she quicky double checked her information and said, "yes sir, every couple", Penelope said, "do you think that Derek and I are now being watched sir"?, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "that is highly possible Garcia, but they didn't break in and take anything, they only shattered your window, but just be on guard ok"?, she smiled and said, "ok bossman, I will lovingly hit you if I find out anything",

Penelope laughed as she got up from her computer, she turned around to see a very sexy looking Derek standing behind her, she went over and said, "ohhh you are looking delicious this morning handsome". He laughed and said, "why thank you goddess and might I say that you look sexy as hell yourself", she felt herself blush and said, "why thank you kind sir".

He held his arm out and said, "we need to get to work baby girl, but if your free how about you have lunch with you husband", she ran her hand down his chest and said, "if I didn't know better Derek Morgan I would start to think that you are trying to woo me", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "maybe I am goddess, maybe I am", Penelope felt her heart beating faster and faster at the thoughts of her chocolate adonis wooing her.

They walked out of their house wrapped in each others arms, what they failed to notice was a car sitting down at the end of their street and the driver was furious at what he saw. He tightly gripped the stearing wheel as he watched Derek place a gentle kiss on Penelopes cheek before walking around the truck and getting behind the wheel.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she watched his bicep as they pulled out of the driveway, she sighed happily and thought, I can't wait until this case is over, when it is I am gonna tell Derek how I really feel about him.


	9. Chapter 9

Undercover Lovers-Ch 9

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope walk into the police station, Derek leans in and says, "have a good day honey", he then kisses her lips, she smiles and says, "you to sweetie and I can't wait for lunch". Derek laughed as he turned to walk away, Penelope walked over to her desk and sat down and got started on filing.

Derek made his way to his desk where he was met by his partner, Derek smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Todd, my name is Michael Mason", Todd smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Michael, I hope that you are ready for a weird case". Derek looked at him and said, "weird case, what kind of weird case"?, Todd started telling him about the couples that were being killed and that they all worked in law enforcement".

Derek said, "I hope that we can find this freak soon", Todd looked down at the ground and said, "yeah me to Michael", Todd said, "oh before I forget the FBI are here in the office". Derek said, "the FBI, what are they doing here"?, Todd said, "they are from the BAU, they are here in my opinion to make us look stupid".

Todd said, "ohhhh they are giving a briefing in a few minutes", Derek nodded his head and said, "I wonder what they are gonna say"?, Todd shrugged his shoulders and said, "no idea man, no idea at all". Todd looked down at the wedding band on Dereks hand and said, "are you happily married or just plain married"?, Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I am definitely happily married, Marie is the love of my life", Todd smiled as they headed towards the briefing room.

Penelope felt like she was being watched and when she looked up she saw a couple of men smiling at her, she said to herself, "I wonder if this wedding band is gonna keep them away"?, no sooner did she think that one of the men walked over and said, "hello gorgeous my name is Bob", Penelope looked up at him and said, "it's nice to meet you Bob, my name is Marie, Marie Mason".

Bob sat down on the side of her desk and said, "you are a beautiful addition to his place", she laughed and said, "thank you", she used her left hand to push a strand of hair out of her face. Bob smiled and said, "I see that you are married but are you happily married or just plain married"?, Pen smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh I love my husband, he is around here somewhere".

Bob says. "ohhhhhhh your husband is a police officer"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yeah his name is Michael Mason", Bob stood up and said, "ohhh yeah I just saw him a few minutes ago". He winked at Penelope and said, "I will definitely catch ya later gorgeous", Penelope felt her skin crawl as he turned and walked away.

Derek stood in the back of the room as Hotch and the rest of the team talked about the unsub and as Derek looked around the room he couldn't help but wonder if one of the men that was in the room with his was one of them. Todd smiled and said, "ohhhh by the way I saw your wife, she is beautiful", he smiled and said, "yeah my Marie is the best thing that has ever happened to me, she is my baby girl", Todd laughed and said, "mannnnnnnnn you are soooo whipped".

Todd laughed and said, "you got any plans for lunch later because me and a few of my friends are heading to Freds Pizza for a slice", Derek grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhh I would but I have plans with Marie today". Todd laughed and said, "it's ok Michael, maybe we can do it another day"?, he grinned and said, "sure that sounds good".

Derek and Todd headed back to their desks to start working on their paperwork, it wasn't long before all hell broke loose, they recieved a call that another couple had been killed using the same MO. Hotch and the rest of the team headed to the scene, they were hoping that the unsubs might be getting sloppy and left a clue behind.

Penelope was busy working when Bob walked back over to her, she tried to walk around him and he stopped her, he leaned in and said, "you smell great beautiful". She stepped back and said, "thank you, now if you will excuse me I need to put these files in the cabinet", he stepped back and practically moaned when he watched Penelopes ass wiggle as she walked away.

Penelope watched as Hotch and the rest of the team headed out the door, she heard that there were two more bodies and she hoped that her great team of crime fighters would find a clue to find this sick bastard. When Penelope made it back to her desk she saw a vase with red roses, she reached for the card and couldn't help but smile when she saw they were from Derek.

She sat down at her desk and sighed happily as she re-read the card that said, "I can't wait for tonight goddess, I'm thinking about you", she looked up to see Derek walking her way. He grinned and said, "I see you got the flowers", she smiled and said, "yes I did they are beautiful, thank you so so much".

Derek pulled her into his arms and gently pressed his lips to hers, the feel of his lips against hers made her forget where she was for a second, they pulled apart when the officers started saying, "LOOKING GOOD MASON". Derek grinned and said, "I will see you later babygirl", she smiled and said, "yes you will handsome, yes you will".

Meanwhile at the crime scene Emily walked over to the naked females body and said, "everything is the same", Reid leaned down and said, "Hotch I think I might have found something", Hotch and the rest of the team walked over to him and he pointed to the floor and said, "it looks like we have a partial footprint", Hotch motioned for the CSI to take pictures of the partial print, he hoped that Penelope would be able to find something that would blow this case open.


	10. Chapter 10

Undercover Lovers-Ch 10

The next couple of hours went by quickly, Penelope knew that Derek would be ready for lunch so she got up from her desk and headed towards the records room. She noticed that Bob had been watching her all day and she still had a very very funny feeling about him, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was definitely off about him.

Derek looked down at his watch and smiled, Todd looked over at him and said, "are you ready to head out to lunch with that beautiful wife of yours"?, he laughed and said, "I sure am". Derek got up and headed towards her desk and frowned when he noticed that she wasn't there, it was then that Robin another officer said, "I saw her heading towards the records room a few minutes ago", Derek smiled and said, "thanks Robin", she smiled and said, "anytimme as she headed back to her desk.

Penelope was almost finished filing when she felt someones hands touch her arm, she whirled around and saw Bob standing there, she looked up and said,  
"excuse me, I need to get back to work". Bob licked his lips and started sliding his hands down her body and around to her ass, she pushed his arm away and said, "please don't touch me".

Bob laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh come on Marie, I know that you want this as much as I do", she put her hands up and said, "I don't know what you are talking about, I'm very very happily married to the love of my life". Bob rested his hand on her ass and pulled her closer and she said, "I asked you not to touch me you sick freak", Bob leaned towards her and said, "ohhhhhh honey you are sooooo gonna regret this".

Penelope tried to pass him again and as she walked around him he wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned his head down and started kissing her on the side of the neck. She elbowed him in the stomach and said, "stop it, no don't touch me". Bob only squeezed her tighter to him and started gently biting down on her neck.

She said, "no don't please stop", Derek walked into the room and said, "are you rea", he looked and saw Bob with his hands all over his baby girl and he ran over to her and pulled Penelope away from him and said, "what the hell are you doing with my wife"?, Bob laughed and said, "hey man don't blame me if your woman wants me, she is the one that dragged me in here for a quickie".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "that's not true, he's lying", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I know he is baby", Bob looked at Derek and said, "your slut is lying". Rage filled Derek and before he could stop himself he threw a punch to Bobs face sending him flying backwards into the wall.

A few seconds later Derek and Bob were fighting all over the records room, Penelope looked up to see several police officers running into the room she stepped back and watched as it took 5 men to pull Derek away from Bob. The sheriff said, "what the hell happened in here"?, Bob smirked and said, "I was working at my desk when Mrs. hot ass here came up and asked me to come in here for a quickie with her and when we started her husband came running in here like a madman and started punching me".

Derek looked at him and said, "that's a lie, he was trying to rape my wife", the sheriff looked at Penelope and said, "Marie, I need you to tell me what happened". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "it was almost time for lunch and I had a few reports to file so I came in here and when I got finished I was getting ready to turn around to leave and Bob came into the room and wrapped his arms around me".

Derek gently squeezed her hand as she said, "I asked him several times to please let me pass and he wouldn't and he kept putting his hands all over me and I kept saying, no, please don't touch me and all he did was laugh". The sheriff looked at Bob and then back at Penelope and said, "please continue Marie".

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "when he finally let me pass he wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck, I elbowed him in the stomach and he bit me on the neck", she turned her head to the side and said, "see, he left bite marks on my neck". It was then that Michael came into the room and asked Bob what the hell he was doing and he called me a slut and said, I asked him to come in here for a quickie, but I swear to you sir that isn't the truth, I love Michael, he is the love of my life".

The sheriff looked at her and said, "I believe you Marie", he looked at Bob and said, "you, my office NOW", he looked at Penelope and said, "after you get back from lunch I need you to please fill out an incident report and hand it to me". Penelope looked up at him and said, "yes sir". He looked at Derek and said, "I am so sorry about this Michael, this isn't the first time this has happened but I promise you that it will be his last".

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "It's gonna be alright baby girl, I've got you, I've got you", she laid her head on his chest and cried into his shirt as he rubbed his hands up and down her back 


	11. Chapter 11

Undercover Lovers-Ch 11

Derek kissed Penelopes temple as they walked out of the police station, she looked up at him and said, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come when you did handsome". He pulled her closer and said, "I'm so glad that I did baby, if I would have been a few minutes later, he would have, he would have", she stopped his ranting by pressing her lips to his.

When they pulled apart he said, "tell me what I did to deserve that and I will do it again", she laughed and said, "you are the best man in the world hotstuff and if it hadn't been for you Bob would have raped me". Derek looked down at her and said, "you don't know what it took for me not to kill him with my bear hands", she sighed and said, "when we get in the car we need to call Hotch and let him know what happened".

She looked at Derek and said, "I don't know what it is handsome but I have had a funny feeling about Bob since I got to work this morning, the way he looks at me and the way he keeps coming over to my desk even when I told him I'm a happily married woman". Derek kissed the top of her head and said,  
"baby girl you are a beautiful woman and any man in their right mind would go after you".

She laughed and said, "I'm being serious here Derek", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "so am I goddess, so am I", once they got into the car Penelope said, "do you know what he asked me this morning"?, Derek shook his head no and said, "what did he ask you sweetness"?, she sighed and said,  
"he asked me I was happily married or just married".

Derek looked at her and said, "ya know Todd asked me the same thing this morning", Penelope looked at him and said, "do you think that they are both on our team of unsubs"?, he grinned and said, "that I do sweetness, that I do". Penelope said, "so what do we need to do now"?, Derek smiled and said,  
"first, we will call Hotch and tell him what happened and see what he has to say, second, we will have lunch and talk and then we will head back to work".

She smiled as they got into the car and Derek quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Hotchs number, after a few rings Hotch said, "yeah Morgan", Derek said, "Hotch, Penelope was attacked in the records room a few minutes ago". Hotch walked over to the rest of the team and put the phone on speaker and said, "we are all here Morgan".

Derek said, Penelope got attacked in the records room a few minutes ago and if I hadn't went in to find her Bob would have raped her", JJ and Emily said,  
"oh my god is she ok"?, Derek said, "yeah she is shaken up but fine". Derek said, "baby girl and I have been talking and two different people asked us the same question today".

Reid said, "what question did they ask you", Derek said, "Bob asked Penelope and my partner Todd asked me if we were happily married or just married",  
Rossi said, "maybe the women were what the men wanted and when they found out that the women weren't interested because they were happily married, maybe they decided to just take what they wanted and kill them when they were done, like a revenge/rage scenerio".

Derek said, "what should we do now Hotch"?, he said, "we will keep a close eye on both of these men to see what they are doing and tell Penelope when she gets home this evening to run deep checks on both Todd and Bob, maybe one of them or both may have been brought up on charges of assault". Derek sighed and said, "will do Hotch".

After the call was ended Derek said, "Hotch wants you to do deep background checks on Bob and Todd tonight", she smiled and said, "what am I looking for hotstuff"?, he smiled and said, "anything like have either of them been brought up on charges for assualt, Rossi seems to think that when the men can't get the women they want they take them and then kill them when they are done".

Penelope suddenly went pale, Derek said, "baby what is it, what's wrong"?, she said, "Derek, what if they come after me now"?, Derek put her hand in his and said, "if that happens 'I will kill them with my bear hands baby girl". She smiled and said, "always my protector", he kissed her gently on the top of the head and said, "yep always".

They decided to head to the local deli for sandwiches, Derek sat down beside Penelope and said, "don't worry sweetness everything is gonna be alright,  
I would never let anything happen to you", she smiled and said, "thanks hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "now eat your lunch", she saluted him and said, "sir, yes sir", they both laughed as they stated eating their lunch.

A few minutes later they looked up to see Todd walking into the deli, Derek said, "hey Todd, what's up"?, he said, "I just popped in for lunch, what's up with the two of you"?, Derek smiled and said, "just eating lunch", Todd ordered his sandwich and said, "do you mind if I eat with you"?, Derek and Pen said, "sure have a seat".

Derek, Penelope and Todd laughed and talked for almost half an hour until Derek looked at his watch and said, "well man, we are gonna head back to work now". Todd smiled and said, "ok man I will see you back at the station". The three of them walked out together and just as Todd was turning around to go towards his car he bumped into a woman, he said, "oh I'm sorry mam", the girl laughed and said, "I was trying to catch the man you walked out with, we use to date".

Todd smiled and said, "ohhhhh so you use to date Michael"?, the woman looked at him and said, "Michael, who the hell is Michael, that was Derek, Derek Morgan". Todd held out his hand said, "mam I think that you are mistaken, that was Michael and Marie Mason", the woman laughed and said, "trust me honey his name isn't Michael it's Derek", she shook hands with Todd and said, "it's nice to meet you Todd, my name is Jordan, Jordan Todd" 


	12. Chapter 12

Undercover Lovers-Ch 11

Derek kissed Penelopes temple as they walked out of the police station, she looked up at him and said, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come when you did handsome". He pulled her closer and said, "I'm so glad that I did baby, if I would have been a few minutes later, he would have, he would have", she stopped his ranting by pressing her lips to his.

When they pulled apart he said, "tell me what I did to deserve that and I will do it again", she laughed and said, "you are the best man in the world hotstuff and if it hadn't been for you Bob would have raped me". Derek looked down at her and said, "you don't know what it took for me not to kill him with my bear hands", she sighed and said, "when we get in the car we need to call Hotch and let him know what happened".

She looked at Derek and said, "I don't know what it is handsome but I have had a funny feeling about Bob since I got to work this morning, the way he looks at me and the way he keeps coming over to my desk even when I told him I'm a happily married woman". Derek kissed the top of her head and said,  
"baby girl you are a beautiful woman and any man in their right mind would go after you".

She laughed and said, "I'm being serious here Derek", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "so am I goddess, so am I", once they got into the car Penelope said, "do you know what he asked me this morning"?, Derek shook his head no and said, "what did he ask you sweetness"?, she sighed and said,  
"he asked me I was happily married or just married".

Derek looked at her and said, "ya know Todd asked me the same thing this morning", Penelope looked at him and said, "do you think that they are both on our team of unsubs"?, he grinned and said, "that I do sweetness, that I do". Penelope said, "so what do we need to do now"?, Derek smiled and said,  
"first, we will call Hotch and tell him what happened and see what he has to say, second, we will have lunch and talk and then we will head back to work".

She smiled as they got into the car and Derek quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Hotchs number, after a few rings Hotch said, "yeah Morgan", Derek said, "Hotch, Penelope was attacked in the records room a few minutes ago". Hotch walked over to the rest of the team and put the phone on speaker and said, "we are all here Morgan".

Derek said, Penelope got attacked in the records room a few minutes ago and if I hadn't went in to find her Bob would have raped her", JJ and Emily said,  
"oh my god is she ok"?, Derek said, "yeah she is shaken up but fine". Derek said, "baby girl and I have been talking and two different people asked us the same question today".

Reid said, "what question did they ask you", Derek said, "Bob asked Penelope and my partner Todd asked me if we were happily married or just married",  
Rossi said, "maybe the women were what the men wanted and when they found out that the women weren't interested because they were happily married, maybe they decided to just take what they wanted and kill them when they were done, like a revenge/rage scenerio".

Derek said, "what should we do now Hotch"?, he said, "we will keep a close eye on both of these men to see what they are doing and tell Penelope when she gets home this evening to run deep checks on both Todd and Bob, maybe one of them or both may have been brought up on charges of assault". Derek sighed and said, "will do Hotch".

After the call was ended Derek said, "Hotch wants you to do deep background checks on Bob and Todd tonight", she smiled and said, "what am I looking for hotstuff"?, he smiled and said, "anything like have either of them been brought up on charges for assualt, Rossi seems to think that when the men can't get the women they want they take them and then kill them when they are done".

Penelope suddenly went pale, Derek said, "baby what is it, what's wrong"?, she said, "Derek, what if they come after me now"?, Derek put her hand in his and said, "if that happens 'I will kill them with my bear hands baby girl". She smiled and said, "always my protector", he kissed her gently on the top of the head and said, "yep always".

They decided to head to the local deli for sandwiches, Derek sat down beside Penelope and said, "don't worry sweetness everything is gonna be alright,  
I would never let anything happen to you", she smiled and said, "thanks hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "now eat your lunch", she saluted him and said, "sir, yes sir", they both laughed as they stated eating their lunch.

A few minutes later they looked up to see Todd walking into the deli, Derek said, "hey Todd, what's up"?, he said, "I just popped in for lunch, what's up with the two of you"?, Derek smiled and said, "just eating lunch", Todd ordered his sandwich and said, "do you mind if I eat with you"?, Derek and Pen said, "sure have a seat".

Derek, Penelope and Todd laughed and talked for almost half an hour until Derek looked at his watch and said, "well man, we are gonna head back to work now". Todd smiled and said, "ok man I will see you back at the station". The three of them walked out together and just as Todd was turning around to go towards his car he bumped into a woman, he said, "oh I'm sorry mam", the girl laughed and said, "I was trying to catch the man you walked out with, we use to date".

Todd smiled and said, "ohhhhh so you use to date Michael"?, the woman looked at him and said, "Michael, who the hell is Michael, that was Derek, Derek Morgan". Todd held out his hand said, "mam I think that you are mistaken, that was Michael and Marie Mason", the woman laughed and said, "trust me honey his name isn't Michael it's Derek", she shook hands with Todd and said, "it's nice to meet you Todd, my name is Jordan, Jordan Todd" 


	13. Chapter 13

Undercover Lovers-Ch 12

Todd smiles at Jordan and says, "why don't you come and sit down we me", Jordan smiled at him and said, "now why would I want to do that"?, he winked at her and said, "we can have a talk about Michael, I mean Derek". Jordan walked inside the deli and over to a table, Todd said, "now what can you tell me about Derek Morgan".

Jordan laughed and said, "well that depends", Todd said, "depends on what beautiful"?, that depends on what you want to know", Todd put his hand on the back of her chair and said, "I want to know anything and everything that you want to tell me". Jordan smiled and said, "how about you treat me to lunch and we will talk".

Todd grinned and said, "your on", Jordan smiled as she ordered her lunch, Todd said, "alright, what can you tell me"?, she said, "well first off his name is Derek Michael Morgan and he is definitely single, he is not married to that fat cow". Todd grinned and said, "who is she then, if she is not his wife"?, Jordan smirked and said, "she is his best friend Penelope Marie Garcia".

Todd said, "what kind of work does Derek and Penelope do"?, Jordan took a drink of her soda and said, "they both work for the FBI, with the BAU to be more accurate". Todd smirked and said, "please continue gorgeous", Jordan said, "Derek is SSA Derek Morgan and Penelope is their tech analyst and they have been best friends for years".

By the time their meal was over Todd knew everything about Derek and Penelope that Jordan did, he smiled as he paid for her meal, she smiled and said,  
"it was nice to meet you Todd and I hope that I was able to help you in some way". Todd winked at her and said, "ohhhhhh you certainly did Ms. Todd you certainly did".

Derek and Penelope head back to police station and start to work on their paperwork again, a few minutes later Todd sticks his phone back into his front pocket before walking inside the police station. Derek looks up and says, "hey man I was afraid that something happened to you", Todd smiled and said,  
"ohhhhh no I'm fine, right after you left I met a beautiful woman".

Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh really"?, Todd laughed and said, "yeah she seems like a great girl", Derek grinned and said, "that's great man", Todd said, "so what are your plans for tonight"? Derek grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh every Wednesday Marie and me have a romantic dinner and spend the entire evening alone".

Todd grinned and said, "I can see why, your wife is gorgeous", Derek felt a little rage and jealousy building up inside him, he knew that Penelope was beautiful but the thoughts of another man saying it made him realize how much he loved her. Derek said, "yeah we have done this for a long time, even when we first started dating, we would take Wednesday nights for our date night and it has still remained that way, even to this day".

Penelope smiled as she looked up at see the Sheriff standing there she said, "are you ready for my statement sir"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm ready whenever you are Marie". Penelope got up and headed into his office and sat down, the Sheriff looked at her and said, "I'm going to turn this recorder on and I want you to tell me what happened between you and Bob", Penelope nodded in agreement as he turned the recorder on.

Derek looked up from his work to see that Todd had left, he shrugged it off and started working on his paperwork again, he was so excited about the fact that tonight he was getting to have a romantic dinner with his baby girl. He wanted to tell her how much he really loved and wanted her and maybe tonight he would finally get that chance.

He had arranged a nice romantic dinner at Jacques for the two of them at 7:00 and he just hoped that tonight was going to go as good as he wanted it to go. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was only about an hour before they got to head home and he couldn't wait, he wanted to be alone with Penelope.

Penelope sighed as she walked out of the Sheriffs office, she sat back down at her desk and started working on her files, she knew that in a little bit she was going to be having a nice quiet dinner with the sole owner of her heart, her hotstuff. She got started on her filing and before she knew it she looked up to see Derek standing in front of her.

She winked at him and said, "well hello there my chocolate tootsie pop", he laughed and said, "well hello yourself goddess, are you ready to head home and get dressed for our night out on the town"?, she licked her lips and said, "I am soooooooooo ready handsome". She stood up and intertwined fingers with her "husband" and they both sighed happily as they walked out of the door.

Todd and Bob stepped out from behind the door and watched as Derek and Penelope headed towards their car, Todd looked at Bob and said, "I hope that they enjoy their date tonight because "Penelope" is going to be mine soon, very very soon. Bob laughed as he watched Derek and Penelope get into their car, he couldn't wait to get to pay Derek back for what he had done to him earlier today. 


	14. Chapter 14

Undercover Lovers-Ch 14

I AM POSTING 2 CHAPTERS TODAY, I ACCIDENTLY ERASED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND HAD TO ERASE AND POST IT ALL AGAIN SO HERE IS CH 14 TO THANK EVERYBODY FOR THEIR PATIENCE WITH ME (THANKS YOU ARE ALL AWESOME)

This chapter contains sexual situations

Penelope arched her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he grunted through his teeth as he could feel himself being pulled deeper and deeper inside her. She fit him like a glove, as he thrusted in and out of her he couldn't help but feel bliss as she encased him inside her hot and very wet center.

Derek leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and as he started swirling his tongue around her nipple he felt her tightening up around him and when he started gently tugging on her nipple she came screaming his name. Derek slowly kissed his way back up to her neck as he slid in and out of her effortlessly.

Penelope moaned his name over and over as each thrust was bringing her closer and closer to another orgasm, Derek wanted their first time to be all that she wanted it to be, he wanted it to be romantic and special and he wanted her to not have any doubts how he truly felt about her. He kissed his way from her shoulder to her neck where he started gently licking, biting and sucking on her sensitive skin.

Penelope knew that he was marking her as his and she couldn't have been happier about it, Derek was the love of her life and he could mark her anyplace he wanted to. Derek leaned down and started tugging on her earlobe and whispering, "ohhhhhhhhh baby girl, you are soooooo tight, you feel amazing", she smiled as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

Penelope started raking her nails up and down his back as she met him thrust for thrust, Derek closed his eyes and moaned her name over and over as they both exploded in orgasm. He collapsed on top of her and said, "baby girl, that was fan freaking tastic", she wrapped her arms around his waist before gently kissing his lips and said, "I didn't know that making love could feel like that Derek".

Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I have been waiting my entire life for a woman like you", she kissed his neck and said, "you are an amazing lover, you are so loving, caring and gentle and I certainly didn't know that a lover could be like that". Derek kissed the end of her nose and said,  
"well then baby girl you haven't been with the right man", she winked at him and said, "not until now".

He rolled on the bed beside her and said, "woman you take my breath away", she surprised him by straddling his waist and slowly sinking down on him, his hands went to her waist as she started riding him hard and fast.. Derek loved to watch her breasts bouncing up and down in his face, she had the most beautiful, fiem breasts he had ever seen.

Derek raised up and started kissing in the valley between her breasts, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped in pleasure as he thrusted up inside her. Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over them both, she collapsed on his chest like a limp rag and looked up into his eyes and said, "Derek Michael Morgan I love you with every fiber of my being", he kissed the end of her nose and said,  
"I love you to goddess, you mean everything to me and I'm sorry that it took me so long to pull my head out of my ass and finally tell you how I really feel", she kissed his lips as he slid his hands down to rest them on her butt.

Derek smiled as he looked down to see the love of his life laying on his chest, he had waited all of his life to find a wonderful woman like Penelope and now that he finally had her there was nobody or nothing that was gonna take her from him. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "are you ready for some food goddess"?, she yawned and said, "can we just lay here for a few minutes handsome, I'm not ready to let you out of my arms yet".

He smiled and said, "beuatiful, we can lay here like this all night if that's what you want", she kissed his chest and then laid her head back down to listen to the sound of his heart beating. She closed her eyes and a few minutes later she had fallen blissfully asleep, Derek smiled as he heard a light snore coming from his baby girl.

They laid there wrapped in each others arms as she slept, he felt so loved and happy with her in his arms, he closed his eyes and before long he had joined her in a blissful nap. Penelope woke up about an hour later to the sound of her phone ringing in her hidden room, she kissed Dereks lips and said,  
"ahhhhhhhhh handsome, I have to get up and answer that", he pulled her back down and rolled her over onto her back and said, "don't leave me yet my gorgeous baby girl".

She laughed and said, "handsome, I'm just going into the hidden room, my phone was ringing and it might be the bossman", he growled and said, "alright alright, I'm gonna go downstairs and get my phone and order us some dinner". She kissed his lips before getting up off the bed and putting on some new clothes.

Derek moaned as he watched her walk over to the hidden room, he got up and got dressed to head downstairs, once he got downstairs he slid his ankle holster on and covered it with his pants before picking up his cell to order dinner. After he finished the order he disconnected the call and heard somoeone say, "it's time for the party to start Derek", the next thing he felt was something hitting the back of his head before everything around him went black. 


	15. Chapter 15

Undercover Lovers-Ch 15

Penelope was typing away on her keyboard when she looked up at the screen to see two very famaliar names that had been reported for assualt and that was Bob and Todd. She quickly pulled her phone out and dialed Hotchs number, after a couple of rings Hotch said, "Hotchner", Penelope said, "I just got finished with those background checks bossman and found 2 very famaliar names and they are Bob and Todd".

Reid said, "what did you find Garcia"?, she said. "it appears that they had reports filed against them for sexual harassement and assualt on more than half of the female victims. JJ said, "Garcia Emily and I are on our way over to your house, we will be there in a few minutes", she said, "ok but what's up buttercup"?, Emily said, "Robin overheard Bob and Todd talking on the phone to someone and they were bragging on what they were gonna do to you and Morgan".

Penelope stood up from her desk and said, "are they still at the station"?, Rossi said, no kitten and we are all on our way there so just be safe and we will be there in like 3 to 4 minutes". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "will do my italian stallion", she then disconnected the call walked out of the hidden room and started down the hall when she felt 2 arms wrap around her waist.

She knew instantly that those arms didn't belong to her hotstuff, she felt her skin crawl when she felt Bobs arms wrap tighter around her waist and she heard, "welcome to the party Penelope". She said, "my name isn't Penelope, it's Marie, Marie Mason". Bob whirled her around and slapped her face and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh it is gonna give me great pleasure to do this to you Penelope".

She looked up at him and 3 other men from the floor, she knew what they had planned for her and she also knew that her team was on their way and would be there in a few minutes so all she had to do was stall. Bob pulled her up off the floor and threw her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her,  
she gasped in pain and said, "where's Michael"?, Bob laughed and said, "don't you mean where is SSA Derek Morgan"?, she said, "I don't know what you are talking about Bob", he then slapped her across the face again.

When Derek came to he was tied to a chair, he could hear what was going on upstairs, he could here somebody slapping Penelope, he strugged against the ropes until finally he was able to loosen their grip on his hands. Penelope was dragged into her bedroom, she swallowed hard and said, "what do you want with me Bob"?, he laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh come on Penelope you are with the FBI and you know what we are getting ready to do to you".

She looked at Bob and said, "there is no way in hell that you are gonna do that to me", he walked over and punched her in the ribs causing her to bend over, he then pushed her over on the bed and quickly straddled her waist. He leaned down and said, "now bitch tell me what I'm not gonna do", she said,  
"how did you find out that we are FBI"?, Todd laughed and said, "ohhhhhh you can think Dereks ex for that one".

Penelope looked up and said, "what are you talking about"?, Todd said, "after our lunch this afternoon, after the two of you had left a beautiful woman was trying to get the attention of Derek and when I explained to her that she was mistaken and she said, ohhhhhh no she knew you both and she said that she use to date Derek and then she continued to tell me everything about the two of you".

Derek slowly made his way upstairs and he got to where he could see Penelope trapped on the bed underneath Bobs body, Bob started pushing her dress up and Penelope started struggling and said, "please don't do this to me". He laughed and said, "just lay back and enjoy this Penelope", she spit in his face and said, "where is Derek"?, Todd laughed and said, "your Derek is knocked out downstairs, we are gonna have some fun with you before we bring him up here so that he can watch you die", tears started streaming down her face.

The SUV's containing her team pulled up around the corner, "Hotch said, "alright we go in on foot, we can't take the chance that they will hear us if they do they might kill Garcia and Morgan". Hotch said, "Reid you me and Rossi will go around to the back, JJ you and Emily do in through the garage and be as quiet as you can, our only chance is if we can sneak in on them", the team then split up to make their way inside the house.

Penelope pushed down the urge to vomit as she felt Bobs hand sliding up under the bottom of her dress, she said, "you don't have to do this Bob", he crashed his mouth to hers and said, I know that I don't have to but I want to, you are gonna be mine before you die Penelope". She tried to lift her knee up to hit his groin but failed, he laughed and said, "ohhhhhh we've got a fighter here boys.

Derek looked up to see the team coming up the side stairs, Hotch motioned that they were gonna go through the side to their bedroom and Derek nodded in agreement. Bob laughed and said, "just think the last memory that you get to have is me raping you Penelope and you owe it all to Ms. Jordan Todd",  
she spit in his face again and he head butted her in the face and she grimmaced and said, "you son of a bitch", he put both of her wrists in one hand and said, "my my what a nasty little mouth you have Ms. Garcia", he then crashed his mouth to hers.

Bobs hand started to slid inside her panties and that is when Derek, JJ, Emily and Reid burst into the room, Bob pulled Penelope up into his arms and said, "back off Morgan or your bitch gets it". He said, "come on Bob, you don't want to hurt her". He leaned down and started biting on her neck and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhhh I do, I sooooooo do". Todd and the other 2 men stood there with their guns aimed at each other.

JJ said, "alright boys you all need to drop your guns", Todd laughed and said, "please don't talk down to us like you think you know us bitch because you don't". Emily said, "the only way that you are getting out of here alive is that if you drop your guns and let her go". Bob tightened his grip on Penelope and stuck his gun in her ribs.

Derek watched as Bob pushed the barrel of his gun deeper and deeper into her ribs, he looked at Derek and said, "it's time for you to say goodbye to your bitch Morgan". He looked at Bob and said, "if you hurt her I swear to god I will kill you and take great pleasure doing it", Bob leaned in and said, "it's time to tell Derek goodbye Penelope".

She looked at Derek through the tears streaming down her face and said, "I love you Derek", she then closed her eyes and seconds later she felt a sharp hot pain in her stomach before everything went dark. Derek watched helplessly as her body hit the floor, he screamed, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO as he looked down at her lifelessly body laying on the floor. 


	16. Chapter 16

Undercover Lovers-Ch 16

Bob laughed as he saw the pain on Dereks face, he then raised his gun and aimed it at Derek, JJ said, "drop it or I drop you", Bob threw her a kiss as Derek squeezed the trigger. As Todd watched Bob hit the floor him and the other 2 men started firing their guns, Hotch and Rossi came through the side door and started firing their guns.

Rossis first shot hit Todd in the leg while Hotchs first shot hit him in the stomach, JJ and Emily took down another unsub while Reid took out the last one. Derek ran over to Penelope and said, . "come on baby, please open your eyes", Hotch said, "medics will be here in a minute Morgan", Derek leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "don't you give up on me goddess, please don't give up on me, not now".

The team stood there watching as Derek was willing her to fight, their hearts were breaking as they watched the heart and soul of their team fighting for her life on the floor. Derek put his hand in hers and said, "baby if you can hear me please just squeeze my hands", he smiled when her felt a gentle squeeze.

In the distance you could hear the sirens as they got closer and closer, she opened her eyes and said, "let me go Derek, let me go", he looked down at her and said, "no baby, I'm never letting you go, not now or ever". He said, "please goddess, please just hold on the ambulance is here, please don't give up, I love you Penelope", she opened her eyes weakly and whispered, "I love you to", she then closed her eyes.

The paramedics burst through the door and ran over to Penelope, Derek didn't want to let her go, it took Hotch and Rossi both dragging him away, he said,  
"no please let me stay with her". Hotch said, "Morgan let them help her", they stood there watching helplessly as the medics worked hard to get her stable so they could transport her to the hospital.

Reid said, "what happened, how did they find out that you two were FBI"?, Derek felt himself fill with rage as he said "JORDAN, JORDAN TODD", Emily said, "how did Jordan tell them anything"?, Derek said, "I heard Bob bragging about his lunch with Jordan and on how she bragged and told him everything about me and Penelope".

The medics worked feverishly to stop the bleeding but were failing miserablly, Derek looked down and said, "is she gonna be alright"?, the medic looked up at him and said, "right now sir we don't know". Derek dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands, JJ went over to him and pulled him into her arms and said, "she's strong Derek, she is a fighter and she is gonna fight with everything she has to come back to you".

He looked up at her and said, "god I hope so Jayje because I can't lose her now, not that we finally got it together", Hotch looked at Rossi and said,  
"Jordan has to pay for what she did", he then turned to walk out of the room. Reid said, "where did Hotch go"?, Rossi said, "to make sure that Jordan pays for what happened".

One medic looked at the other one and said, "shes crashing, she's losing to much blood", one medic was checking her blood pressure and he looked up at the other one and said, "it's 80/60, we need to get her loaded now and get her in route to the hospital". Derek and the rest of the team minus Hotch watched as they load Penelope onto the gurney and started downstairs with her.

Once they loaded Penelope, Derek looked at them and said, "I'm coming with her", Rossi looked at the medic and said, "he needs to be with her", the other medic nodded and said, "ok you can ride in back with me but stay out of my way". Derek nodded in agreement as he got inside the ambulance and put Penelopes pale hand in his.

JJ said, "we will meet you there Derek", he looked at her and said, "ok" as the doors closed, Rossi went in search of Hotch, he got to the corner of the house and heard Hotch screaming, "all because of her we could lose a member of her team, I am bringing her up on charges and I am gonna make sure that she can't work anywhere ever again".

Rossi put his hand on Hotchs back and said,"we need to get to the hospital, JJ, Emily and Reid are following the ambulance and Morgan is riding with her". Hotch looked up at Rossi and Rossi said, "don't go there Aaron, I know what you are thinking", Hotch said, "I shoudn't have let her go undercover Dave, this is all my fault, she could die and it's all my fault".

Rossi looked at him and said, "it's not your fault Hotch, this all falls on the shoulders of Jordan Todd and if Penelope dies I so wouldn't want to be in her shoes when Morgan gets to her". They headed towards their SUV, Hotch tosses Rossi the keys and says, "I can't drive Dave", Rossi got behind the wheel of the car and sped off with lights and sirens blaring.

Derek sat there in the ambulance holding Penelopes hand and he closed his eyes and said, "please God, please don't take her away from me", the machines in the back of the ambulance were going crazy and as he opened his eyes her heart monitor flatlined and he watched as the medic charged the defibillator,  
seconds later the medic said, "CLEARRRRRRRR" and Derek watched as her lifelessly body jerked off the gurney. 


	17. Chapter 17

Undercover Lovers-Ch 17

Derek felt tears streaming down his face as he watched the medic shock his goddess 3 times before her heart started beating again, a few minutes later the ambulance raced into the ER entrance and stopped. Derek followed the gurney through the doors where they were met by the surgeon who quickly led the gurney carrying Penelope into surgery.

Derek had to stop at the doors, he wanted to go with her but they wouldn't let him go, the nurse said, "sir I promise you just as soon as I hear word of Ms. Garcia I will let you know". He looked up at her and said, "please let me go with her", she said, "sir, I'm sorry but I can't do that", the nurses heart broke for Derek as she watched him walk over and sit down in the waiting room.

A couple of minutes later Emily, JJ and Reid ran into the hospital, JJ looked over and saw Derek sitting with his head in his hands and ran over to him and said, "please tell me that she isn't dead Derek". He looked up at her and said, "her heart stopped on the way to the hospital and they had to shock her 3 times before it started beating again", JJ pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth as he cried on her shoulder.

Emily said, "Derek PG is a fighter and she loves you so so much and she is gonna fight to come back to you", he looked up at his friends and said, "I can't lose her yet, not now, we just admitted how we truly feel about each other". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she loves you will all of her heart Derek and she is gonna be fine".

Hotch and Rossi roar into the parking lot a few minutes later, Hotch looks over at Rossi and says, "Dave what if she dies, it will be my fault, I am the one that sent her undercover". Rossi looked at him and said, "nothing is your fault Hotch, if Jordan Todd hand't opened her mouth and talked to the unsub then none of this would have happened, we need to get up there because Morgan is probably losing it up there", they opened their doors and climbed out and shut the doors before making their way into the hospital.

Derek looked up to see Rossi and Hotch walk into the room, he got up and walked over to them and said, "please tell me that none of those sick bastards survived". Hotch looked up at Derek and said, "no none of them made it", Derek said, "I can't believe this Hotch, I can't believe that my goddess, my baby girl is in surgery right now fighting for her life", Rossi put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she is counting on us to all be strong for her son, especially you".

Derek walked over and stood in front of the window, he closed his eyes as memeories of them admitting their true feelings for each other came to his mind. He could see the smile on her face when she told him that she loved him and only him, he could still feel her soft lips on his and he could still see her looking up at him after making mad passionate love with him.

He sighed and said, "please Penelope, please don't leave me", he rested his forehead against the window in hopes that the cooling sensation would dull the throbbing headache he now had. Reid walked over to Derek and said, "is there anything I can do for you Morgan"?, he looked up at Reid and said, "can you just sit and talk to me kid"?, Reid smiled and said, "for as long as you want", the two friends sat down in the chair and started talking about where everything went wrong.

Derek looked at Reid and said, "did you know that it was Jordan Todd that talked to Todd, she is the one that blew our cover", Reid nodded his head and said, "yes I knew that, I overheard Rossi and Hotch talking about it". Derek felt rage fill his body and he said, "what in the hell made her do something so stupid Reid"?, he sighed and said, "could it have been an accident"?, he put his heaed in his hands and said, "I doubt it Reid, I really do".

Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "if you don't mind me asking why didn't things work out between the two of you"?, he smiled and said, "we went out a couple of times and she wanted to move forward but I didn't". Reid said, "so you never consumated your relationship with her"?, he shook his head and said, "no, because my heart always belonged to Penelope and I couldn't sleep with another woman when I was in love with her".

Everytime Derek thought about Jordan he was filled with such rage, anger and hatred for Jordan, he couldn't believe that she had talked to the unsub and told him that they were FBI, what the hell was she thinking he thought". He looked over at Reid and said, "I can't believe that it took us so long to finally realize that we belong together".

Reid smiled and said, "you and Garcia make a great couple", he patted Reid on the shoulder and said, "thanks kid", he smiled and said, "your welcome,  
but I didn't do anything". Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh yes you did, you listened to me and helped me and I can't thank you enough". Reid patted him on the leg and said, "would you like some coffee"?, he nodded his head and said, "that sounds great kid", Reid got up and walked out of the room,  
leaving Derek alone.

Hotch and Rossi were over by the nurses station trying to find out any news on Penelope, JJ and Emily went to the chapel to pray for Penelope, Derek put his head back in his hands and sighed. A few minutes later he felt a hand on his shoulder, he thought it was a member of his team and the smile soon left his face when he saw Jordan standing in front of him.

He balled his hands up and said, "Jordan get the hell out of here before I forget that you are a woman and kill you with my bare hands". 


	18. Chapter 18

Undercover Lovers-Ch 18

Derek pushed her hands off his shoulders and said, "GET OUT NOW JORDAN", she said, "Derek baby you don't mean that", he stood up and said, "the hell I don't". He pushed past her and walked over to the window trying ot put some distance between them, Jordan walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "come on baby, you know that I love you", he whirled around and said, "Jordan I am only gonna tell you one more time, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME", she took a deep breath as she took a couple of steps back.

JJ walked over to the door and said, "is everything ok in here Derek"?, he said, "no JJ, can you please get this bitch out of my sight before I physically hurt her". JJ walked over and said, "Jordan I think that it is time for you to leave, Derek made it clear that he doesn't want you here", she looked at JJ and said, "no offense meant JJ but what Derek and I have is none of your business, so I suggest that you go back out to the rest of your so called team.

Hotch saw Jordan arguing with Derek and JJ and went inside the waiting room, Derek looked at her and said, "I think we need to call security and have her ass escorted the fuck out of here". Hotch smiled and said, "I agree with you Derek", he walked over to the nurses desk and asked for her to call security.

Jordan smiled at Derek and said, "honey you and I are meant to be and no fat cow is gonna change that", Derek looked at JJ and said, "if you don't get her out of here I'm gonna hurt her Jayje". Jordan still wasn't getting the hint so she said, "tell me why you don't want me Derek, I love you and only you".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I love Penelope, pure and simple, she owns me heart, body and soul, everything I am is because of her and her love for me". Jordan laughed and said, "oh my God Derek seriously"?, he looked down at her and said, "Jordan the only thing we did was go out to the movies a couple of times, out to dinner once and dancing and I made it clear that I only wanted to be friends with you".

She sighed and said, "but we could be so good together", he got right up in her face and practically screamed, "I DON'T LOVE YOU JORDAN, I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL, I LOVE PENELOPE, NOW AND FOREVER SHE IS IT FOR ME". jordan wiped away a tear as Derek said, "it's all your fault that Penelope is here to start with, what in the hell prompted you to tell Todd my real name", Jordan threw up her arms and said, "how was I suppose to know that you two were undercover"?, Derek said, "I am gonna do everything in my power to make sure that you pay for this".

Jordan said, "your gonna make sure that I pay for what Derek"?, "If Penelope dies, I am gonna make you wish that you were never born", Jordan walked back over to him and tried to put her hands on him and he said, "Jordan don't touch me". Hotch walked in with security and said, "please remove Ms. Todd from the hospital and make sure that she isn't allowed back inside please".

The security guards walked over and put their hands on her and one of them said, "Ms. Todd you need to come with us please", she laughed and said, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with my boyfriend". Derek laughed and said, "I'm not your boyfriend Jordan, I never have been and I never ever will be".

She started walking closer to him and the security guards grabbed her by the arms and practically carried her out of the room, Derek looked at Hotch and said, "thanks man, she just wasn't getting the picture". Hotch walked over and sat down beside Derek and said, "the nurse said that Penelope is still in surgery and so far she is stable".

Derek rubbed his hands over his face and said, "I thought she was gonna come over and tell me when she had news", Hotch said, "she was heading over this way and I told her that I would tell you". JJ walked over to Derek and said, "Jordan is a real piece of work isn't she"?, Derek laughed and said, "ohhh yeah".

Meanwhile in surgery the doctors and nurses are working feverishly to save Penelope, Dr. Jones looked up and said, "her blood pressure is falling", Dr.  
Cain said, "keep an eye on her O2 sat". Dr. Jones glanced up and said, "it is holding steady at 85%, Dr. Cain said, "the bullet did alot of damage, we are gonna have to remove her spleen".

Dr. Jones said, "it looks like the bullet has bounced around all over the place in here, but I think I have taken care of all the bleeders so far", he glanced up to see her blood pressure was 90/50 and said, "we need to get that spleen out and get her sewn up and in recovery". Derek paced back and forth across the waiting room praying that Penelope was going to be alright.

About 30 minutes later Derek looked up and saw 2 doctors walking towards them all he could do was pray that Penelope was gonna be alright 


	19. Chapter 19

Undercover Lovers-Ch 19

Derek started trembling as the doctors got closer and closer to them, Dr. Smith said, "Ms. Garcia is out of surgery and in recovery", Derek said, "how is she doing"?, Dr. Cain said, "we had to remove her spleen because of the damage done by the bullet". Dr. Smith said, "the bullet bounced around in her stomach and chest causing alot of damage".

JJ looked at them and said, "so what are you saying"?, smiled and said, "just one inch higher and she wouldn't have made it", Reid put his hand in Emilys and gently squeezed it. Derek said, "when can we see her"?, Dr. Cain said, "she is in CCU and the next 24 to 48 hours are going to be critical for her".

Derek looked up and said, "I want to stay with her", Dr. Smith said, "we usually don't let anyone stay with the patients in CCU but we will make an exception this time". Hotch smiled and said, "thank you doctor", they turned to walk away and Dr. Cain turned around and said, "someone will come and let you know when we move her into her room", everybody nods their heads in acceptance as the doctors walk away.

Derek walked over to Hotch and said, "I want to make sure that Jordan can't get into this hospital", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I will double the security and put extra guards on her door when she gets moved out onto the floor". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I can't lose Penelope Hotch, not now".

Rossi walked over and said, "we will make sure that kitten is safe, no matter what", Derek smiled and put his hand on Rossis shoulder and said, "thanks for that Rossi". Dave smiled and said, "we would do anything to keep Penelope safe", Reid looked up and said, "how about JJ and I go grab some food"?,  
Derek sighed and said, "I'm not hungry Reid".

Reid looked at Derek and said, "when Garcia wakes up and she finds out that you haven't been eating it's gonna be your ass Morgan and you know it", Derek nodded his head and said, "your right Pretty Boy". JJ smiled and said, "how about we get some sandwiches, does that sound good for everybody"?, Derek grinned and said, "that sounds good Jayje", the rest of the team watch as JJ and Reid head out to get something for everybody to eat.

After a few minutes Derek walked over and sat down and started looking out the window, he smiled when Emily walked over and sat down beside him and said,  
"she is gonna be alright Derek". Derek sighed and said, "I love her so much Em, why did it take me so long to pull my head out of my ass and finally tell her"?, Emily laughed and said, "you are both very hard headed".

Rossi walked over to Hotch and said, "what's on your mind Aaron"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "I don't think that we have seen the last of Jordan". Rossi stuck his hands in his pockets and said, "yeah me either, I'm afraid that she is gonna try to sneak in and hurt Penelope", Hotch took a deep breath and said, "we are just gonna have to make sure that she isn't left alone while she is in the hospital", Rossi nodded his head in agreement and said, "I don't think that Derek will leave her side once he finally gets in there to her".

Hotch looked up to see JJ and Reid coming back with the food, they walked over to Derek and said, "please eat something Derek, you need to keep up your strength for Penelope". He smiled as he took a sandwich and coffee, he looked up at JJ and said, "thank you Jayje, for everything", she laughed and said,  
"you are very welcome, now eat because they will probably be coming to get you in a few minutes to take to you Penelope", Derek grinned as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Derek looked up to see an older nurse walking over to them, she smiled and said, "Agent Morgan, Ms. Garcia is in room 100 and I will be back in a few minutes to take you back". Derek smiled and said, "thank you", she smiled as she walked back over to the nurses station, Derek sat back against the chair and took a deep breath, he knew that it wouldn't be long before he got to see his baby girl.

Penelope was trying to wake up, she was so weak and drowsy from her medication, when she opened her eyes she saw what she thought was a nurse standing in front of her. She tried to keep her eyes open and she heard a famaliar voice saying, "Dereks mine you fat bitch", she then felt something covering her face.

She tried to struggle but was to weak, she heard her machines going crazy before she slipped into unconsciousness, Derek and the rest of the team got up when they heard alarms going off. Seconds later the nurse that walked over to tell them what room Penelope was in was screaming, "CODE BLUE ROOM 100,  
CODE BLUE ROOM 100".

Derek jumped up and said, "oh god that's Penelopes room", the team jumped up and headed down the hall but were stopped outside her door, Derek looked at one of the nurses and said, "what happened to her"?, the nurse said, "her heart stopped". Derek looked at the nurse and said, "please tell me that they were able to save her".

The nurse smiled and said, "yes, they were able to revive her", Derek smiled and said, "when can we go in"?, she said, "Dr. Smith or Dr. Cain will be out in a few minutes to talk to you". Derek and the rest of the team stood there patiently waiting on one of her doctors to come back out into the hall to tell them how she was doing.

Derek looked up to see Dr. Cain walking out into the hall and said, "what happened to her Dr. Cain", he walked closer and said, "apparently someone was trying to kill Ms. Garcia". Derek said, "SOMEBODY WHAT"?, Dr. Cain put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "when the nurse got to the room the pillow was still on Ms. Garcias face".

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "that's it Hotch, that's it, I know it was Jordan, I just know it", Rossi said, "easy Derek", he said, 'easy Rossi, how the hell can you say that when that bitch just tried to kill Penelope". Derek said, "I'm not leaving her alone, not anymore", Dr. Cain said, "Ms. Garcia tried to fight her attacker off but was to weak and when her machines started blaring it must have scared them off", Derek looked at him and said, "please let me go in and sit with her".

Dr. Cain smiled and said, "I can allow no more than 2 of you to stay in there with her", Hotch looked up and said, "Derek I want to and Reid to stay with Penelope at all times". They both nodded in agreement as they stepped inside her room, Hotch looked at Rossi, Emily and JJ and said, "I want this place locked down and I want it locked down now".

Derek walked over to Penelopes bedside and put her hand in his and leaned down and kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm so sorry baby girl, I'm so sorry that she was able to get to you". Derek then sat down beside her bed and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I will make Jordan pay for this goddess, I promise you that no matter what that bitch will pay for this".

Jordan opened one of the stairwell doors and started moving quickly down the stairs, she laughed and said, "I hope I made my point", she then hurried down to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door and peeped out into the hall. She looked and saw that the hospital was practically swarming with police and said, "how the hell am I suppose to get out of here now"?


	20. Chapter 20

Undercover Lovers-Ch 20

Derek looked over to Reid and said, "do we know who the other two unsubs were"?, Reid sighed and said, "yeah it was two more police officers named Ray Campbell and Dustin Love". Derek shook his head and said, "I still don't understand how someone can do this to people for no reason at all", Reid took a breath and said, "from what we are able to come up with with each of the women one or more of the men came onto her and when they were shot down, they became enraged and attacked the women and their husbands".

Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "I love her Reid", he smiled and said, "I know Morgan", he grinned and said, "how long have you known that I am in love with my baby girl"?, he laughed and said, "I have know that for years Derek". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "this is all my fault pretty boy", Reid shook his head and said, "no it isn't and I want you to stop blaming yourself".

Derek looked over at Reid and said, "I can't when I know in my heart it is my fault", Reid said, "Derek listen to me, what Jordan did wasn't your fault and Garcia wouldn't want you to blame yourself". Derek brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm so so sorry that this happened to you baby and I am gonna make it up to you I promise", he then lowered his head to the side of her bed.

Tamara takes a deep breath and slowly and calmly walks up the hall and over to Penelopes door, she looks through the window and can't help but smile when she sees Derek but that smile soon leaves when she sees his hand in that fat cows hand. She balled her hand into a fist and said, "I will get you back Derek, I will", she then turned and made her way towards the elevator.

Hotch and Rossi were in the lobby when they were approached by a police officer, Rossi said, "any signs of "?, the police officer leaned in and said, "yes she was spotted around the first floor". Hotch looked at the officer and said, "I want security around Ms. Garias room doubled, we can't take the chance of Jordan getting to her", the police officer nodded in agreement as he pulled out his radio to get more officers.

Reid heard alot of people out in the hall and got up and walked over to the door and looked out, he saw JJ and Emily making their way over to Garcias door. He opened the door and said, "what's going on"?, Emily said, "Jordan was spotted on this floor", Derek raised his head and said, "she isn't gonna get away with this".

JJ walked over and stood beside Derek and said, "how is she doing"?, Derek sighed and said, "she hasn't woke up yet", ? Emily said, "well she lost alot of blood so it might take a while". Derek stood up and said, "I can't wait for her to wake up, when she does I am gonna show her over and over how much I love her".

Jordan stepped onto the elevator and leaned her back against the wall and thought, how did everything go so wrong, all I did was let a sexy man bye me lunch and tell him all about my sexy profiler man and his fat cow. She looked up and said, "it isn't my fault that she got hurt, I lost Derek and my job and she is gonna pay for that.

Derek looked at Emily and said, "Penelope told me that she got a creepy feeling about Bob from the first time she met him", Reid said, "what about you with Todd"?, Derek said, "well at first he seemed ok but then when I found out that he asked me the same question as Bob asked Penelope and then small things started happening and then when Penelope got attacked I could have killed him with my own two hands".

Emily smiled and hugged Derek and said, "she is gonna wake up soon Morgan, we can't lose hope", she closed his eyes and said, "I know Em, it's just so hard, she is my everything and now I could lose her". JJ hugged him gently and said, "your not gonna lose her Derek, none of us are, she is gonna wake up soon", Emily and JJ then turned and headed towards the door.

Reid looked at Derek and said, " JJ's right Derek, she is gonna be fine", Derek smiled and said, "I know Reid but all of this waiting is really getting to me I guess". Derek walked over to the window and sighed as he looked over as the sun was coming up, Reid leaned over to Penelope and said, "Garcia you need to wake up, please wake up soon, we all love and miss you".

Jordan was all smiles as she heard the elevator doors open that was until she was face to face with her old boss Aaron Hotchner, Hotch smiled and said,  
"going somewhere Jordan"? 


	21. Chapter 21

Undercover Lovers-Ch 21

I want to thank Kimd33 for letting me know that I put Tamara when I meant to say Jordan

Rossi and Hotch stepped on the elevator and Hotch said, "Jordan Todd you are under arrest for the attempted murder of an FBI agent, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, if you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed for you,  
he smiled and said, "do you understand these rights"?, she looked at them and said, "I'm not a fugitive, I'm like you, I'm a good guy", Rossi laughed as they led her off the elevator.

Jordan struggled and said, "what the hell are you doing, you don't have the right to do this to me", Hotch grinned and said, "yes we do, you tried to kill an FBI Agent". She laughed and said, "you have no proof that I tried to smother her", Rossi laughed and said, "nobody said anything about Penelope being smothered", Rossi laughed and said, "you are soooooooooo busted honey".

JJ and Emily walked up the hall and when they saw Hotch and Rossi handing Jordan over to the police they laughed, she whirled around and said, "what are you two bitches laughing about", Emily got right up into her face and said, " we are laughing at you Jordan". She spit in Emilys face and said, "none of you will be laughing long, when I call my lawyer I will have all of your jobs".

Jordan threw her head forward and hit Emily square in the face, she grabbed her nose and said, "you stupid bitch", JJ stepped forward and punched her in the stomach and then when she raised up she tried to charge at JJ and she hit her in the face. Jordan licked her mouth and tasted blood and said,  
"I am gonna kill all of you when I get out of jail".

JJ and Emily laughed and said, "sureeeeeeeeeee you are Jordan, sureeeeeeeeee you are", the police pulled her past them and she screamed, YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME". The team stood and smiled as they watched the police drag Jordan out of the building, Hotch smiled and said, "now it is time to give Derek some good news", they all smiled as they headed towards Penelopes room.

Derek and Reid looked towards the door as the rest of the team walked inside, Derek stood up and said, "what happened"?, Hotch smiled and said, "Jordan has been arrested and taken away, she can't hurt anybody anymore". Derek pulled Hotch into his arms and said, "that is great Hotch, thank you so so so much", Hotch grinned as he patted Derek on the shoulder and said, "now we need to get Penelope to wake up".

Derek grinned as he sat back down and put her hand in his and said, "come on goddess, I need you to wake up for me", Hotch looked at Derek and said,  
"how about we get you something to drink or eat Derek, it will be a long morning"?, he smiled and said, "coffee sounds good", Hotch, Rossi and Emily walked out the door".

Reid stood up and walked over to the window and sighed, JJ walked over and said, "what's wrong Reid"?, he said, "I'm just worried about Garcia, she is like my sister and I can't lose her JJ, I just can't". She wrapped her arms around him and said, "don't worry Reid, she is gonna wake up, she is gonna come back to us, you can't give up faith on that".

He pulled back from JJ and said, "my heart breaks for Derek, he is afraid that he is gonna lose the love of his life and here I am crying when I have no right". JJ said, "Reid you do have the right, Penelope is your friend and you love her and right now she needs all of our strength and all of our good energy".

Reid sighed and said, "I'm trying JJ, I'm really trying", she intertwined their fingers and said, "come on, lets go over and talk to Penelope, maybe she will open her eyes and start talking to us". Reid laughed as they walked back over towards Penelopes bed, Derek looked up and said, "are you alright pretty boy"?, he grinned and said, "I will be when Garcia wakes up".

Reid and JJ yawned and Derek said, "why don't the two of you try to get some sleep in the sofa bed", Reid looked up and said, "sounds good to me what about you JJ"?, she smiled and said, "a few hours sounds good to me, but please wake us up if Penelope wakes up". Derek grinned and said, "don't worry I will let you know when she wakes up".

They pulled the matress out and laid down and in a few minutes they were both sound asleep, Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "baby girl I need you to wake up, I'm totally lost without you". He intertwined their fingers and said, "when you wake up I am gonna ask you to be mine for the rest of our lives, I don't know what you are gonna say but I hope that you say yes".

He ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "when I saw you fall to the ground my heart stopped, I was so afraid that I had lost for forever",  
he reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "I can't live without you baby girl, not anymore". He smiled down at her and said, "I can see us getting married and having beautiful babies, I know what you would say if you were here, you would say hotstuff you are babbling".

He laughed and said, "I want us to grow old together, to watch our children grow up and have famalies of their own", he took a deep breath and said,  
"please please goddess open those beautiful eyes and look at me". He said,"I love you so much goddess and I need to hear that beautiful voice of yours tell me that you love me to".

He closed his eyes and said, "please god bring her back to me, I can't lose her not now", he then laid his head down on the side of her bed, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly as she saw Derek. She gently squeezed his hand and whispered, "I love you to hotstuff"


	22. Chapter 22

Undercover Lovers-Ch 22

Derek raised his head up and said, "ohhhhhhhhh goddess, I have missed you so much", she weakly smiled and said, "I have missed you to handsome", he gently kissed her lips and said, "I love you Penelope, it's always been you". She smiled and said, "I love you to handsome, I have never wanted anyone else but you".

Derek looked down at the floor and she said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "everything that happened to you is my fault baby girl", she said, "Derek Michael Morgan I want you to listen to me". Derek looked up at her and she said, "nothing that happened to me was your fault, it is all on Jordan Todds head",  
he sighed and said, "but", she said, "no buts Derek, you saved me from Bob in the records room and you saved me from everybody back at the house".

He gently caressed the side fo her face and said, "I was so afraid that I had lost you", she squeezed his hand and said, "I know handsome and I'm so so sorry that you were worried". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I talked to you while you were unconscious", she smiled and said, "I know, I heard everything you said".

He smiled and said, "you heard all of that"?, she smiled and said, "yes I did, but I need to ask you something", he laughed and said, "you can ask me anything goddess". She said, did you mean what you said"?, he said, "with every beat of my heart Penelope", she laughed and said, "so you are wanting to marry this oracle of all knowing and beautiful little chocolate gods and goddesses huh"?, he laughed and said, "yes I do".

She smiled and said, "that sounds good to me handsome, I guess I could spend the rest of my life with you", he laughed and said, "you guess you could do that beautiful"?, she grinned and said, "I do but you have to make it worth my wild". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "ohhhhhhhh don't worry goddess it will definitley be both your wild".

She grinned and he said, "what are you smiling about goddess"?, she sighed and said, "I can't believe that you want to be with me and are in love with me". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "believe it beautiful, because you are my woman now and you are stuck with your hotstuff forever and ever and ever", she laughed as he leaned in for another kiss.

Penelope looked at JJ and Reid sleeping on the sofa bed and said, "awwwwwww my poor babies, they look exhausted", Derek said, "ohhhh I was so happy that you woke up that I forgot about them". Derek got up and walked over and gently shook Reids shoulder, he raised straight up and said, "what happened, is something wrong with Garcia"?, Derek said, "easy pretty boy, she's fine, she's more than fine, she is awake".

Reid shook JJ and said, "wake up JJ, Garcias awake", JJ opened her eyes and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh that's great, they both got up and walked over to her bed and she said, "hello my lovelies". JJ leaned over and gently hugged her and said, "ohhhhhh honey you really scared us", she said, "I'm sorry Jayje I didn't mean to scare anybody".

JJ smiled and said, "I'm just glad that you are awake and doing better", she looked over at Reid and said, "come here my little genius", Reid leaned over and said, "I'm so glad that you are awake Garcia, I was so afraid that I had lost you". She tiredly held her arms open and said, "awwwwwww come her honey".

Reid leaned down and Penelope wrapped her arms around him and said, "it's ok Reid, I'm here, I'm here", he smiled against her neck and said, "I don't know what I would do without you". She rubbed her hand up and down his back and said, "it's ok sweetie, I'm here and your stuck with me", he chuckled and said, "I love you Garcia", she kissed his cheek and said, "I love you to Reid".

Derek smiled and said, "alright pretty boy get your own woman, Penelope is mine", Reid laughed and said, "you better be good to my sister Morgan or I will kick your ass". He laughed and said, "Penelope is safe with me Reid, I promise", JJ grinned and said, "so does this mean what I think it means"?,  
Derek laughed and said, "yep, we are finally together, this beautiful oracle has agreed to spend the rest of her life with me and have lots and lots of babies with her hotstuff".

Reid said, "so it's official"?, Derek pulled a ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee beside her bed and said, "Penelope Marie Garcia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"? 


	23. Chapter 23

Undercover Lovers-Ch 23

Penelope smiled and said, "yes, yes, yes, of course I will marry you Derek Morgan", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently but passionately and when they pulled away the room was filled with the sound of evrybody saying in unison, "CONGRATULATIONS". Derek turned and hugged JJ first and said, "now it is official".

Penelope wrapped her arms around Reid and said, "thanks Reid", he looked at her and said, "for what"?, she grinned and said, "for taking care of my hotstuff for me while I was out". He smiled and said, "I didn't do anything Garcia", Derek put his hands on Reids shoulders and said, "don't let him lie to you baby girl, he kept me from going crazy and I will never ever forget what he did".

Hotch, Rossi and Emily lined up to hug the happy couple as the doctor walked into the room, Dr. Smith laughed and said, "it looks like we are having a party, what's the occasion"?, Penelope held up her hand and said, "Derek and I are engaged". Dr. Smith smiled and said. "congratulations, I wish you the best of everything", Derek smiled as he shook the doctors hand.

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "I need to talk to you for a minute outside Morgan', Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I will be right back goddess", he then followed Hotch out into the hall. Hotch said, "I just wanted you to know that when the police searched Jordans hotel room the wall was covered in pictures of you".

Derek stood there looking at him and said, "covered with pictures of me"?, Hotch said, "yes, it's obvious that she has been following you for months Derek". Derek took a deep breath as Hotch said, "it appears that she also had several articles of your clothing that she slept in at night", he stood there in disbelief.

Hotch said, we are going to have a psychological evaluation done on her, it is obvious that she is delusional and psychotic and would stop at nothing to make you hers". Derek shook his head and said, "I can't let her hurt Penelope again Hotch", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "don't worry she won't", he motioned to Derek and said, "lets get you back inside to your fiancee", Derek smiled as they headed back inside Penelopes room

Dr. Smith walked closer to Penelope and said, "how are you feeling Ms. Garcia"?, she moved a little in the bed and grimmaced in pain and said, "I am very very sore and hurting but other than that I am doing good". He smiled and said, "that's good, very good". Derek looked at him and said, "when do you think we can take her home"?, the doctor grinned and said, "well today is Friday sooooooo if she is still doing good on Monday I will release her to go home, but she has to take it easy for at least 6 weeks".

Penelope opened her mouth and said, "six weeks are you kidding me"?, Dr. Smith laughed and said, "no Ms. Garcia, I am very serious, you suffered a trauma and it will take a while for you to heal". Derek smiled and said, "don't worry doc she will take the time to heal", he looked at Penelope and said, "won't you goddess"?, she smiled and said, "yes, I will be good".

Dr. Smith said, "I want you on a bland like diet today and tonight and tomorrow I will give you solid foods to see how you can tolerate it", Penelope smiled and said, "can I have icecream"?, he laughed and said. "yes, you can have all the icecream that you want". She smiled and said, "is it ok if I have someone stay overnight with me"?, Dr. Smith smiled and said, "it certainly is".

Hotch smiled and said, "thank you doctor for everything you have done to help Penelope", he laughed and said, "you are very welcome, just try to keep her from moving alot for the rest of the day and tomorrow and I will get the nurses to walk her on Sunday". Hotch smiled and said. "we will keep her as still as possible".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "did you hear that goddess"?, she winked at him and said, "I heard handsome, I heard and I promise I will be a good girl". He laughed and said, "I will help you pass the time my love", she grinned and said, "I was hoping that you would say that handsome", he then leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Rossi cleared her throat and said, "hey hey hey none of that, she can't do that yet", Penelope smiled and said, "trust me Rossi my hotstuffs kisses will heal me faster than any medicine ever could". Rossi rolled his eyes and said, "whatever you say kitten, whatever you say", Derek grinned as he sat down beside her bed.

Penelope smiled as the nurse brought her some icecream in and placed it on her table, she looked up and said, "thank you", the nurse grinned back at her and said, "you are very welcome, just let me know when you want more". Penelope smiled and said, "I sure will", the nurse turned and walked out of the room.

Penelope looked at her sexy fiancee and said, "go on and eat handsome, I'm fine, I'm gonna eat this icecream", Derek smiled and said, "how about if we all eat with you baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "that would be great and I would really love the company". JJ and Reid started passing out the food as Derek winked at his fiancee, she took a bite of her icecream and said, "this is my second favorite chocolate".

Derek smiled and said. "ohhhhhhhhhh really and what would your favorite chocolate be goddess"?, she smiled as he leaned closer to her and gently pressed his lips to hers. When they pulled apart she said, "you are my favorite chocolate treat", Derek laughed and said, "when you get better you can have all of this chocolate that you can handle".

She smiled and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that handsome", he laughed and said, "I hope you do goddess, I hope you do", Emily laughed and said, "you two are so cute together". Penelope said, "awwwwwww thank you my raven haired beauty", everybody laughed as Emily turned a light shade of pink 


	24. Chapter 24

Undercover Lovers-Ch 24

A few hours later Hotch smiled and said, "well I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel and try to get some sleep", one by one the team agreed with him and they smiled and said their goodbyes to Derek and Penelope as they made their way out of her room. Derek leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled and said, I love you to handsome".

He sat down beside her bed and put her hand in his and said, "can I ask you something"?, he kissed the top of her hand and said, "you can ask me anything you want to goddess". She said, "earlier when Hotch took you out into the hall what was that about"?, he said, "baby maybe now isn't the time to be discussing that", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "please handsome, I know that it had something to do with either me or Jordan", he took a deep breath as he sat back in his seat.

He looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "Hotch told me that when they searched Jordans hotel room that her wall was covered in pictures of me", her eyes got really wide and she said, "Oh my god Derek, she was stalking you". He leaned forward and said, "apparently she had been following me for months and months".

Penelope said, "so it wasn't an accident that she ran into Todd then", Derek shook his head and said, "no baby it wasn't", Derek rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "they also found several articles of my clothing in her room, apparently she had been sleeping in them at night". She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry Derek", he smiled at her and said, "baby you have nothing to be sorry about, it's me that is sorry, you got hurt because you were with me".

Penelope said, "Derek listen to me, I have loved you for years and now that we are together nobody is gonna keep me away from you, not even a delusional stalker". Derek leaned forward and kissed her lips and said, "good because without you I would be lost goddess", she winked at him and said, "you are stuck with me now handsome".

Derek looked at her and said, "sooooooooooooo Ms. soon to be Morgan, what type of wedding and when do you want to get married"?, she laughed and said,  
"any type of wedding and as soon as possible". He said, "I want you to have the wedding of your dreams goddess", she smiled and said, "as long as I am marrying you it will be the wedding of my dreams", he kissed her lips and said, "when you get better gorgeous I am going to show you just how much I love you".

Penelope said, "I wonder what your mom is going to say about us getting married"?, he smiled and said, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh she is going to be so happy for us baby girl". Derek said, "but I need to warn you about something", she looked at him and said, "what do you need to warn me about my love"?, once she finds out that we are getting married she is gonna wanna know when she is gonna get those grandbabies I have been promising her".

Penelope winked at him and said, "we can start practicing for those babies when I get better", Derek leaned forward and said, "I am looking forward to that baby", she grinned and said, "me to my chocolate drop". Penelope moved in the bed and grabbed her side and Derek said, "baby are you alright"?, she smiled and said, "I'm fine handsome, just in a little pain".

Derek said, "I'm going to get a nurse to give you something for pain", she said, "that sounds good handsome", Derek kissed her lips and got up and stepped out to the nurses station and a few minutes later a nurse came in and said, "I hear that you would like something for pain Ms. Garcia"?, she looked up at the nurse and said, "yes please".

She put the pain medicine into her IV line and said, "that should start kicking in soon", she smiled and said, "thank you so much", the nurse smiled and said, "you are welcome honey, just let us know if either of you need anything", she then turned and headed out of the room. Penelope looked at her fiancee and said, "handsome would you do something for me"?, he smiled and said, "sure goddess, I would do anything for you".

She smiled and said, "would you please lay down with me"?, he said, "baby are you sure because I don't want to hurt you", she said, "right now the only thing I need is to feel your arms wrapped around me". He got up and kissed her lips gently and said, "anything for you goddess", he toed off his shoes and slowly got on the bed with her.

They both sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head and said, "how does that feel goddess"?, she smiled and said,  
"like heaven handsome, like heaven". A few minutes later Derek heard light snoring coming from her, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you goddess, he then closed his eyes and soon joined her in peaceful slumber. 


	25. Chapter 25

Undercover Lovers-Ch 25

The next several months pass by quickly for everybody and now they are a few minutes away from the wedding, Derek nervously paces back and forth across the room as Reid, Hotch and Rossi laugh. Reid says, "Morgan you need to stop pacing or you are gonna be replacing the floor. Derek laughed and said,  
"sorry Pretty Boy but I'm nervous, like reallyyyyyyyy nervous".

Rossi walked over and put his hands on Dereks shoulder and said, "son trust me you got this, you are gonna be fine", he took a deep breath and said,  
"I don't know what's wrong with me man". Hotch said, "you are going to be fine Morgan, the second you see Penelope walking towards you, everything is gonna be ok", he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Rossi smiled and said, "well I have good news for you Morgan", Derek smiled and said, "cool, what is it"?, he said, "we found out this morning that Ms.  
Todd was sentenced to 25 years in prison for what she did to you and Penelope". Derek hugged Rossi and said, "Rossi man that's great", Rossi grinned and said, "and she has to serve 20 years before she is even eligible for parole", he grinned as he thought of the fact that Jordan was finally gonna pay for everything she had done.

Penelope turns around and says, "alright ladies, how do I look"?, Fran says, "ohhhhhhhh honey you are beautiful and my son isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you". Emily smiled and said, "I agree with Fran, you look amazing PG", JJ hugged her and said, "ohhhhhh Garcie you look amazing,  
how do you feel"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I feel great, nervous, but great".

Fran smiled and said, "Penelope I can't tell you how happy I am for you and my baby boy, the two of you belong together, now when are the two of you gonna get started on those grandbabies for me"?, Penelope laughed and said, "don't worry momma Morgan you are gonna get them and hopefully soon". JJ smiled and said, "just remember I am partial to the name Jeniffer", the ladies all laughed until they heard a knock on the door.

Emily walked over and opened the door and said, "come in Dave", she stepped aside and Rossi walked in and said, "ohhhhhhh kitten you look beautiful, I hope that Derek knows how lucky he is". Penelope kissed Rossi on the cheek and said, "thanks my Italian Stallion, but I am the lucky one here", he held out his arm and said, "are you ready to get married"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I sooooooooooo am".

Fran kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you Penelope and I will see you out front", she smiled and said, "thanks for everything Fran", she smiled and said, "you are very welcome honey". JJ and Emily pulled Penelopes trane over and said, "you look great Penelope", they all walk to the closed doors at the end of the church.

Derek looks at Reid and says, "what if she has changed her mind", Reid said, "Morgan", Derek said, "what if she doesn't love"?, Reid said, "Derek", he said, "ohhhhhhhh god Reid, what if she doesn't want to marry me"?, Reid put his hands on Dereks shoulders and said, "Morgan calm down man, trust me she is hasn't changed her mind, she loves you and wants to marry you".

The music starts and Emily slowly starts making her way to the front of the church, Hotch smiles as she gets closer and closer the front, she looks so beautiful in her peach colored dress. Next JJ starts making her way to the front of the church, she looks beautiful with her long blonde hair hanging down on her shoulders makes her peach dress look amazing.

Rossi says, "are you sure that your ready for this kitten"?, she looks at Rossi and says, "ohhhhhh yes Dave, I love Derek with all my heart and I have loved him for years". Rossi nods and the doors open again and Penelope feels her heart start to race when she sees the smiling happy face of her future husband looking back at her.

They slowly start their way up to the front of the beautful decorated church, Derek mouths the words Ilove you goddess", she winks at him and mouths the words, "I love you to". Finally they reach the front of the church, Dave raises her veil and places a kiss on her cheek and puts her hand in Dereks and steps back.

The minister smiles and says, "I want to thank everybody for being here today to witness the wedding for two wonderful people, Derek Michael Morgan and Penelope Marie Garcia. He looks at Rossi and says, "who gives this woman to be married to this man"?, he smiles and says, "I do", he then sits down in the church beside Fran.

Derek squeezes Penelopes hand as the minister says, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". He looked at Reid and JJ and asked for the rings, he opend his bible and placed the rings in the center and closed his eyes and said,  
"God we ask that you bless the union of these to precious souls, these rings are a symbol of their unending love, we ask that you bless their lives with peace, love, joy and happiness".

He looks up and says, "I understand that you two have written your own vows"?, they both smile and say, "yes", he reaches Derek the ring and says, "I want you to slide the ring on her finger and then recite your vows to Penelope". Derek takes the ring in his fingers and takes a deep breath as his shakey hands slides the ring on her finger.

He looks at her and says, "Penelope, you are my baby girl, my goddess, my best friend, my confidant, the love of my life and today you become my wife,  
I promise to show you everyday how much I love you". Penelope smiles as she feels tears stream down her face, the minister says, "Penelope I need you to slide the ring on Dereks finger and recite your vows to him", she took the ring in her fingers and nervously slides the ring on his finger.

She looks at Derek and says, "Derek, you are my hotstuff, my chocolate adonis, the love of my life, the future father of my children and today you become my husband". She took a deep breath and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you, I know that our lives are gonna be filled with love, joy and happiness".

The minister said, "If there is anyone that can show just cause while these two can not be joined in the bonds of holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". He looks at the happy couple and says, "by the power vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Derek you may now kiss your bride".

Derek pulls her into his arms and presses his lips to her, you can hear JJ and Emily saying awwwwwwwwwww as their lips meet, when they pull apart the minister says, "Ladies and Gentlemen Derek and Penelope Morgan". The room is filled the the sound of hands clapping and everybody wishing the happy couple the best of luck.

Derek pulls his wife into his arms and kisses her lips again and says, "I love you Penelope Morgan", she laughs and says, "I love you to Derek Morgan",  
the stand there with their arms wrapped around each other knowing that their life is perfect.

ONE FINAL CHAPTER, THE EPILOGUE IS NEXT 


	26. Chapter 26

Undercover Lovers-Ch 26

I want to thank all of you awesome awesome reviewers, you have made my stories so much fun to write, here is the final chapter of this story, I hope that you enjoy the epilogue

5 Years Later

Derek comes through the front door and says, "baby girl, where are you"?, she says, "in the kitchen handsome", he walks through the living room and grins as he sees his twin 4 year old daughters running at him yelling, "DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DADDYYYYYYYYYYYY". He leans down and picks them up and kisses them all over the face.

He kisses one little girl and says, "how is daddys baby"?, she giggles and says, "I misseded you daddy", the other little girl said, "heyyyyy I misseded you to daddy". He laughed as he kissed their little fat cheeks and said, "I missed you Hannah and you Haley", they giggled as he placed kisses all over their faces before putting them down and watching them run over to the table to start coloring.

Hannah Jennifer Morgan and Haley Francine Morgan were the spitting image of their father, he stood there watching them color for a few minutes, he looed up and smiled as Hannah looked up and said, "lookey daddy, this picture is for you", Derek said, "ohhhhhh baby girl that is beautiful". Haley held up her picture and said, "what about mines daddy, mines is for you to", he laughed and said, "ohhhhh honey yours is beautiful to, daddy thanks you both soooooooooooooooo much.

Derek walks over and kisses the neck of his very pregnant wife and says, "where is Jonathon"?, Penelope said, "he is taking a nap", Jonathan Spencer Morgan was their 2 year son, that had his mothers eyes and smile but was Derek Morgan through and through. Derek rubbed Penelopes stomach and said, "how are you feeling today goddess"?, she kissed his lips and said, "tired handsome, but I am soooooooooo glad that you are home I have missed you".

He pressed his lips to hers and ran his hands all over her back and said, "I have missed you woman", she laughed and said, "maybe tonight you can show me just how much"?, he winked at her and said, "ohhhhhh I look forward to that". Penelope walked over the cabinet and reached up to get her a cup and grabbed her back and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh".

Derek ran over to her and said, "baby girl are you alright"?, she looked at Derek and said, "I believe that you need to call Reid to come and stay with the kids". Derek looked at her and said, "do you mean"?, she smiled and said, "yes handsome it is time for us to meet our son", he quickly pulled out his cell and dialed Reid.

A few minutes later Reid knocked on the door, Hannah went over to the door and said, "who idddddd it"?, Reid laughed and said, "It's Uncle Reid", Derek laughed as he opened the door. Hannah and Haley both latched onto Reids legs and said, "Uncle Reid, Uncle Reid it is time to get my brofer", he smiled and said, "I know and I'm gonna stay with you while daddy takes mommy to the hospital, ok"?, they both ran through the house saying "yayyyyyyyyyyyy".

Penelope came through the house and said, it seems we have two very happy girls", Reid smiled and said, "how are you doing Garcia"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "good Reid, but this little one here is ready to meet the family". Reid kissed her cheek and said, be careful and please call me when the baby comes".

Derek came into the room carrying her suitcase and said, "ok Reid, Jonathan is taking a nap and the girls haven't had their dinner so if you want to just order some pizza or something". He smiled and said, "we will be fine just take care of her", Derek laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and led her out the door.

By the time Derek and Penelope got to the hospital her contractions were 2 minutes apart and she felt the need to push, on the way to the hospital Derek notified the rest of the team and as Penelope was getting settled into her room JJ, Emily, Rossi and Hotch walked through the door. Emily kissed her cheek and said, "how are you holding up honey"?, I'm doing good Em, how are you and bossman doing"?, Emily stood up and intertwined fingers with her new husband.

Rossi looked at Derek and said, "where is Reid"?, Penelope said, "he is watching the kids", she looked at Derek and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh here comes a big one. She grabbed Dereks hand and he said, "breathe an 5, Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you are doing great baby girl", the doctor came in and said, "lets see if it is time to push".

Rossi said, "well that is our cue to leave, we will be right out in the waiting room kitten", she smiled and said, "thanks for coming and we love you all". The all waved as they turned and headed out to the waiting room, Derek kissed her forehead and said, "I love you goddess", she took a deep breath and said, "I love you to handsome".

The doctor smiled and said, "ok Penelope you are fully dilated and ready so on your next contraction I need you to push ok"?, she smiled and said, "ok doc". It didn't take long before another contraction hit, Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and said, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh here it comes", the doctor said, "ok Penelope push an and relax".

She smiled and said, "you are doing great Penelope, just a few more pushes and your son will be here", Derek kissed her forehead as another contraction hit. The doctor said, "push an and relax", Dr. Sloan said, "you are doing good, one more push and your son will be here Penelope", Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you are doing so good baby".

A few seconds later she was hit by another contraction and Dr. Sloan said, "ok Penelope and pus and relax", Penelope heard her son cry and Derek said, "you did it goddess, you did it". Dr. Sloan smiled and held up their son and said, "here is your little man", Penelope said, "ohhhh he is adorable", Derek said, ohhhhhhhhhhh his skin is the perfect combination of both of us and he has dark hair and he looks just like his momma".

Dr. sloan said, "I will get him cleaned up and weighed and measured and we will get him right back to you", she smiled and said, "ok doc", Derek talked to her and kept her occupied while the doctor got her sewed up. Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you goddess and I love our family", she smiled and said, "I love you to handsome and our family".

About an hour later the team crowded around Penelops bed and JJ said, "Ohhhhhhhhhh Garcie he is beautiful", she smiled and said, "thanks Jayje", Emily grinned and said, "have you picked out a name for him yet"?, Derek smiled and said, "we have". Penelope smiled and said, "everybody let us introduce you to Aaron David Morgan".

JJ took several pictures and sent them immediately to Reid, Haley, Hannah and Jonathan were playing in the corner when the pictures came through, Reid said, "hey guys do you want to see pictures of your brother"?, they went running across the room to him and they piled up in his lap and on the couch beside him and smiled as he showed them the pictures.

Derek smiled as he looked around the room at his family, he knew that life couldn't possible get any better than it was right now

Thanks again to all the wonderful readers, reviewers, people that favorited and followed the story 


End file.
